Collateral
by Xaphrin
Summary: Red X wants the rest of Robin's suit, and he takes Raven as collateral. Or so he's told the other Titans. But a series of events changes his mind and he begins to realize he doesn't care about the suit. What he really wants is Raven. Red X/Raven/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**Collateral  
**_A Raven and Red X Fan-Fiction_

"Collateral."

The word rung like the toll of a funeral bell in the empty warehouse. Robin held out his arm, signaling his team mates to stop their advance, his eyes glued to the darkness at the top of a stack of crates. A pale, limp arm hung down and caught the weary lights from above. Robin felt his stomach twist like a wounded animal at the sight. Everything in him wanted to race up to the top and save Raven, but if he took another step, who knew what would happen to her?

"We don't negotiate with villains." The movement behind Robin reassured him that the other Titans felt the same brutal unease.

"Pity." Red X stood up and bundled the small woman into his arms. Her cloak slid off her legs, revealing the beating she had taken during the fight. Robin cringed at the sight of black and red marring her pale skin. "I thought she would be worth something to you, but if you don't want her, I'll be more than happy to keep her for myself."

"Wait!" Robin reached out to the darkness.

The air stilled and Red X turned back to the team. Although his face was hidden behind the caricature of a skull, there was the distinct impression of a smile peeling across his lips. He chuckled as his head turned to face Robin. "Ah, change your mind, Bird Boy? Is she worth something to you?"

"More than something. She's an invaluable member of the Titan team, of our family." Robin whispered, his hands trembling under the weight of his emotions. He was torn between his duty to the city and his duty to the rag-tag family of the Titans. If he gave Red X what he wanted he would betraying the city. But if he didn't… Robin trembled as Raven's limp arm fell out of her cloak. "What do you want from us?"

"What do you think?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I want the rest of the suit. I only managed to take half of what you developed. It's almost useless without the rest of it. Boring and unexciting. It's a simple and perfectly attainable request."

"It is not." Robin felt his hands clench at his sides, feeling his heart sink at the reality of the situation. "I destroyed it. I wanted to make sure you never got your hands on it."

"Well then, that _is_ a problem. I imagine you'll just have to recreate it for me." Red X pulled the cloak tightly around Raven's listless form. Something in the gentle, careful way he did it set Robin's teeth on edge. "You have three weeks to get me what I want. If I don't get the rest of the suit by then, I'm afraid I get to keep your little pet bird."

"Raven is not a trinket to be stolen!" Starfire called out, her voice soothing the red lining creeping into Robin's vision. He glanced back at her, surprised at the strength of the glow from her eyes. "You must give her back!"

"You'll get her back when I get the suit. That's how negotiations work. When I get what I want Raven will return to you, unharmed and perfectly protected." Red X effortlessly jumped onto the window sill. He tossed Raven's broken communicator on the floor. "Don't try to find me or you won't get Raven back at all. I'll contact you in two weeks to see how things are going. Until then I get to keep your dark bird." He jumped and was gone.

"Damnit!" Robin kicked over a barrel, happy with the ribbons of pain shooting through his leg. It felt good to feel something in the face of nothing. What could he have done? What could he have said to get Raven back? Red X had come out of no where and taken her as his hostage. There was nothing any of the Titans could do, but watch in horror as her broken body was stolen from them. "He can't do this!"

"Dude. He just did."

"Don't even start, Beast Boy." Robin whirled around and glared his team mate into silence. "We've got to find a way to get her back. We _cannot_ let him have the rest of the suit, and we can't let him keep Raven."

"We really don't have a whole lot of options at this point, Robin." Cyborg sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Either we do what he asks and get Raven back safe and sound. Or we ignore his demands and God knows what happens to her. I'm not willing to let that rest on my conscience."

"I know…" Robin pressed his forehead against a steel I-beam, hoping the coolness of the metal would help clear his head. How could this have happened? Raven… He picked his head up and looked at Cyborg, eyes listless. "Do you remember where we stored the hard copy?"

)O( )O( )O(

Red X wasn't sure what made him choose Raven. Hell, he'd been looking for anyone to take as a hostage. Cyborg would have done just as well, even if he was harder to catch. But Raven had basically fallen into his lap. He stood in the shadows and watched her skillful fighting. She dodged and ducked and threw punches and magic with the best of them. But, she still took a few good hits before the other Titans had a chance to arrive. Broken and battered, Raven fell to the floor in a heap of blue.

For a shadow of a moment she looked haunting and beautiful. Her pale skin shimmered like virgin moonlight against the dark violet of her hair. She looked like Ophelia drifting on the waves of despair. Something in his world shifted and rearranged until his vision tunneled and all Red X saw for that fleeting second was Raven. She didn't deserve this; she shouldn't have to fight.

He didn't start the stupid fight. He didn't care one way or the other about what was in the warehouse, but he had followed Cinderblock in. He knew the Titans weren't far behind. They would have left the tower at the first sign of disturbance. Red X knew his chance would come up soon. He needed the rest of the suit. Well… that wasn't the truth. He didn't _need_ it, he _wanted_ it. He wanted the thrill of owning something so incredibly powerful. He wanted the ability to know that he could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it. The suit gave him that.

Raven let out a small sigh of pain, and he stared down at her, lying on his bed. The scene was awkward, unusual. He'd been alone for so many years that he'd nearly forgotten how to interact with people, let alone _women_. But something in his soul told him to protect her. To keep her. He wanted her, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't know her, understand her, trust her. Hell, he didn't even know her real name. Some sane part of his brain told him he shouldn't care, but another part of him, perhaps even his heart, wanted to know everything about her.

And the sanity of his brain was slowly succumbing to the insanity in his heart.

)O( )O( )O(

_So, I promised. I decided to write a piece with Red X as an original character. I'm not quite sure where this piece will flow, but I'm excited by it. I hope you are too. Thanks for your enthusiasm, and leave a review if you have a chance. With love always!_

_Xaph._


	2. Chapter 2

**Collateral  
**_Chapter 2  
December 18__th__, 2008_

Red X paced across the floor, glaring at the city below him. The sun was just starting to peek above the buildings, casting eerie shapes across the floor. For a moment he thought he saw the shape of a raven in flight, and his heart slammed against his chest. What was happening to him? He turned and looked at the slip of a woman on his bed, still passed out. Most of her injuries had healed and Red X knew that she would wake soon.

Against his better judgment, or perhaps _because_ of his better judgment, Red X had injected her with a formula that suppressed her powers. It was something he had lifted from Dr. Chang a few months ago, and Red X was pretty sure it was potent enough to take out an angry elephant. Chang _had_ been planning its use for Starfire; Red X figured the principle would hold the same for a half-demon. Although he would have to inject her again by the end of the day, lest he end up on the receiving end of her powers.

She stirred.

Red X stopped pacing as his heart sputtered to a stop. He leaned against the wall, watching her stretch. The only sounds in the room were the swish of her limbs against expensive sheets and the awkward thump of Red X's heart against his ribs. His breath stilled in his chest as Raven moved slowly, testing her near human body. Eyes still shut, she forced herself into a sitting position and groaned, holding her head.

"Ow." She rubbed her neck and winced under the pressure. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What _happened_ last night?"

Red X took a few careful breaths before deciding to respond. "You took a few too many hits from Cinderblock." Her eyes shot open, and she turned to stare at him. The silence turned thick and heavy as Raven continued to stare at him. Red X didn't have much of a choice but to explain himself now. "You're collateral. Sorry, Raven. You happened across me first, and Cinderblock had made it too easy for me to take you. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for a few weeks."

Raven's face flushed with anger and she threw her hand out, obviously anticipating a spell to be launched from her fingertips. Red X stood there and watched her. When nothing happened, she cradled her hand to her chest and stared at it. The silence that followed was not promising, and Red X could feel the anger as if it were fog in the room. She blinked twice before turning empty eyes back to him. "What did you _do_ to me? What have you done?"

"Suppressed your powers." Red X shrugged and pushed himself into a standing position. "Couldn't have you running around trying to kill me, now could I?" He walked a few steps to the bed, just out of reach. "I'm sorry, but you're stuck here until I get what I want."

"Which is?"

"The rest of the suit."

"I'm collateral for a suit!?" Raven launched herself off the bed and managed to connect her fist with his side before Red X deftly grabbed her wrists and tossed her back onto the bed. She had a mean left-hook; that was going to bruise in the morning.

"Calm down!" He snapped. For a brief moment he considered putting her under again. "You're lucky you're not chained to a cement pillar in a secluded warehouse."

"Oh, _that_ makes me feel better!" She launched herself at him again, but Red X pushed her chest and threw her back onto the bed. She glared at him and forced herself up into a standing position. They kept a fair amount of space between them. "You're an ass."

"I know. But I'm not the one stuck here, so you better get used to the idea." Through the placid look in her eyes, he saw a ripple of fear, undoubtedly because of her lack of powers. He sighed and opened his arms in a truce. "Look, I can't hurt you. It's impossible and it's part of the deal. If you are returned in less than perfect condition your half machine buddy will rip my arms off and birdbrain will shove his bo-staff straight through me. You have nothing to fear." Pause. "Think of it as a vacation."

"A _vacation_? You're keeping me in gods know where and you expect me to just brush it off as if it doesn't mater?" Raven crossed her arms over her chest and popped a hip to the side. The morning light bathed her in a soft, golden halo and Red X's heart fell into his stomach where it turned into unbearable heat. He flushed and was glad he was still wearing the mask.

"Yes. You're a big girl so suck it up and deal with it." Raven's expression was less than promising. Red X rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I _promise_ your safety is key. Nothing will happen to you." He held up two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"Somehow I highly doubt you were ever a scout."

Red X laughed, the noise felt unfamiliar and strange. He hadn't really laughed in years; not since his parents died. The thought of that day made him cringe and he blocked it quickly. Some dark holes should never be reentered. "I made it all the way to Eagle, if you must know."

"Really? Fascinating." She didn't sound all that interested, but Red X couldn't blame her. The heaviness dissipated between them as Raven glared at the wall of windows behind him. It was as if she had accepted her fate. "So, how long am I going to be here?"

"At least two weeks, possibly three." Red X stepped away and started pulling off his gloves, glad for the reprieve of anger. "I promise you'll be taken care of, I have no qualms with you. I only need the rest of Robin's suit."

"You know, he won't give it to you. We don't negotiate with villains." Raven walked past him to the wall of windows and surveyed the city line below him. Signs of the early morning rush were starting to float up to the penthouse. She placed her fingers up to the glass and sighed. "It's Titan and city policy."

"You'd be surprised at what friends will do for another." Red X pulled off his mask and watched her, wondering what she was thinking. She was taking this whole "hostage" thing a lot better than he thought she would. Her fingers trace the outline of Titan tower and he smirked as the realization of her thoughts. "It's four-inch thick bullet proof glass, Raven. The only way you'll get out is if an atomic bomb decides to visit."

She whipped around and stared at him. Her eyes shimmered with an unknown emotion at his naked face before deciding to speak. "Four inches? What are you trying to keep out?"

Red X shrugged. "Nothing. I'm trying to keep _you_ in, remember?" He glanced at the clock and felt an uncomfortable twisting in his stomach. He didn't want to leave her, she made him… happy. She drove away the loneliness, even if she only said harsh words to him. He sighed. "Look, I've got some work to do and I'm going to take a shower, keep your self busy." Without another word he turned and walked away.

_You can't keep her. Remember that, Nikolai. _But Red X couldn't help but steal one last glance at her.

)O( )O( )O(

Raven watched him go feeling her heart slam against her ribs so hard she feared they would snap. What was wrong with her? He was a _criminal_. He had taken away her _powers_. He was keeping her hostage in a penthouse somewhere in the middle of an enormous city with an innumerable amount of buildings. And he had decided to use her for _collateral_. For a stupid _suit_. There was no reason in the fires of Hell that her heart should beat the way it did.

Except that he was undeniably handsome.

And he had beautiful, onyx eyes.

Other than that, there was no reason for her short breath. For her flushed face. There should be no reason at all. She smacked a hand against the window, but it didn't even make a noise. It was thick, heavy, and installed to only be removed by an atomic bomb or the end of the world. She glared after her host, praying karma would take him soon.

The moment she heard the bathroom door click into place, she raced into the living room. It was sparsely decorated in black and white, and it looked like he had ordered the whole thing out of a Swedish furniture catalogue. She rolled her eyes, but quickly found what she was looking for: the exit.

Her heart fell into her stomach. A steel, vaulted door kept her from the outside world. She ran up and started slammed her fists against it, but it didn't move either. It was specifically designed to keep everything outside and inside separated for good. "Stupid door. Stupid X. Stupid freaking luck!" She gave it a hard kick and let loose a scream of unbridled anger. "This is ridiculous! I can't even open a door! Or a window! I'm _stuck here!_"

"That was the point." Raven jerked and looked over her shoulder. Red X stood there, dressed in nothing more than a towel, hanging precariously low around his waist. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I think _collateral_ is a pretty self-explanatory term."

If Raven hadn't been so angry she _might_ have admired his well sculpted body glistening with a fine sheen of water. She _might_ have enjoyed watching a bead of moisture slide from his neck to his navel. But she couldn't; red flashed across her vision and she jumped at him. The only thing she could think of was the vulnerable line in his throat and how easy she could tear it out. He pushed her out of the way easily, and Raven tumbled to the ground in a heap of blue and violet.

"You can't expect me to just sit back and accept this!" Raven reached out and tugged at ankles, but Red X stepped back and raised an eyebrow. Raven growled and continued. "You can't _do_ this to me! I'm stuck in a box! You even locked the silverware draw for Christ's sake!" She pointed to the kitchen. "The silverware drawer!? Really?"

"I _can_ do this to you, and I did. I couldn't have your rifling around for a knife. Now hush, you nearly gave me a heart attack with that racket. And if you bother me again I'll lock you in the bedroom and I won't let you out until it's time to give you back." He turned and walked away without another glance.

"You're a jerk!" Raven righted herself and stomped after him.

He sighed and turned around. Raven felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned down and pressed his nose against hers. "Really, Raven? I understand you don't want to be here. I _get it._ I'm not stupid and neither are you. But, I promised you would be safe and protected. What more do you want?"

"Freedom, idiot."

"The one thing I can't give you." He pulled back and started walking away again. "And stop calling me names, it's getting on my nerves. Three weeks. That's it and then you can run back to Titan Tower and you never have to see me again. Now if you don't mind, I would really like to put on some clothes. And I _need_ to get work done." Red X slammed his bedroom door.

"You're an ass!"

"So you've told me." Pause. "Now leave me alone."

Raven was determined that she would get at least one good punch to the face in before the day was through.

)O( )O( )O(

_Thank you everyone for your thoughtful reviews. As for the idea being implausible… I knew that when I started. All I ask for is a suspension of reality. Come on. It's supposed to be fun and mildly random, I'm not writing the next Great American Novel here. Thanks for your thoughts, I promise to keep them in mind. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Three  
December 28, 2008_

Red X looked up from his monitor and sighed at the sight before him. Raven stood in the doorway, arms crossed while leaning against the doorframe. She looked reproachful and angry as a violet fire burned in her eyes. Red X rolled his eyes. "What now? Think of any new names to call me?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." She smiled, but there was little humor behind it. It looked nothing less than a lioness baring her teeth. "I'm hungry."

Red X turned his gaze back to the monitor and clicked a few keys before deciding to answer her. He had all the time in the world, in spite of her opinion. "There's food in the fridge."

"I like to eat my food with silverware. You know, like a civilized human being."

"I see." Red X looked up again. Her face held nothing less than contempt and something wounded inside him twisted at the sight. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as though he should apologize for what he did, but he couldn't. He wasn't sorry for making her collateral, and he was even less sorry for keeping her. Red X sighed, stood up and walked up to her. He pressed his nose close to hers and stared into her eyes, unblinking. Raven growled back at him, and he couldn't do anything but chuckle at her response. "You're awfully snarky for a hostage."

"Shut up." She shoved at his chest as he stepped past her into the hall. He could hear the angry stomp follow him into the kitchen. The whole morning she had tried to be as loud and obnoxious as possible, obviously trying to annoy him into submission. However, Red X ploughed through and still got work done, in spite of her.

"Do you want something specific?" Red X opened the fridge and stared inside before turning toward his hostage. "Or are you just going to pull me away from my work all day?"

"The latter, if you don't mind." Raven let a smirk pass over her lips, and something in her eyes just rubbed him the wrong way. He had half a mind to wipe that smile off her face, regardless of the consequences. "After all, you found it necessary to pull me away from _my_ work."

"I wasn't aware that bowing to Robin's every whim was considered actual work." Red X reached inside and pulled out the ingredients to make spaghetti. He turned toward her and grinned knowingly. "I was under the impression that was slavery."

"Well, I imagine that some one with a lifestyle as frivolous as yours wouldn't understand a sense of duty or loyalty."

Red X couldn't help but smile. She was a quick one. "I imagine you may be partly true."

"Oh? Just _partly_?" Raven hopped up on the counter of his island and sat there, watching him like a cat watches a goldfish in a bowl. He could feel her eyes tear into him as he moved around the kitchen. She was waiting for an opening, for a moment to pounce, but he wasn't going to give her one. He wouldn't let her have the satisfaction. "You feel something towards… _what_ exactly?"

"Myself, of course." Pause. "Oh, and you too. You _are_ a guest after all." Red X smiled and watched as a glimmer of bewilderment crossed her face. He couldn't help but admit that the light rose color that stained her cheeks was enjoyable. She looked beautiful, like a young, blushing bride; if brides came equipped with all the powers of a demon. But the color didn't stay there for long and Raven collected herself to spit words back at him.

"What a _polite_ thing to say to your _collateral_, Mr. X. If I didn't know you any better I'd almost consider you half-way toward a gentleman." She batted her eyelashes, but the lightning behind them told Red X the truth of her words. He should play along anyway.

"What a compliment coming from you." There were a few minutes of silence as Red X cooked for the both of them. The only noise came from the boiling water on the stove. Red X watched the noodles turn limp and slide into the water. He sighed and turned back to Raven, knowing that there were unspoken requests between them. "Look, is there something you want from me, Raven? I'm trying to make your stay as comfortable as possible and I don't want you to think any less of me because I'm not taking care of my hostage." The word felt like poison on his tongue.

"I want to hit you."

"So I hear." Red X sighed and leaned against the counter across from her. What could he do to make her stop being so… _volatile_? What would calm her down into a tolerable person? "A movie? A videogame? A book? Name it, and if I can give it to you, I will."

"Freedom."

"Not possible. Name something else."

"I don't want anything else, and you should know that."

"If you're not going to be compliant, don't bother me."

Raven glared, and if she had her powers Red X was sure he would have been dead by now. "Stop being such an ass."

"Stop being so ridiculous. You are not harmed in any way; you're well-fed, and well taken care of. I am doing everything in my power to make you comfortable. To make this a tolerable experience." He ran his fingers through his hair and felt the urge to rip it out. Did she have to be so damn difficult? "While I understand the idea of being locked inside this apartment is unpleasant, I do not understand why you can't be more compliant. You are not being hurt, you are not in and danger and are perfectly safe within my care. In fact, even the Titans are safe. I only asked for a suit."

"You want to know what I think about this whole ordeal? Really, Red X? Because if you can't take what I have to say I suggest you turn around and stop talking." Her eyes flashed, but Red X stood his ground. He knew why she was angry, he understood in the most complete way.

"Try me."

Raven continued. "_You _undermined our team. You disregarded the laws, rules, and honors we upheld. You _stole me_ for a _thing_. You took away my _powers_ and reduced me to… _this_. This empty shell of a half-human." Her fingers gripped the edge of the counter and the cat suddenly appeared as if it were going to jump the goldfish. "I feel used and filthy. I am disgusted by the mere thought of you, and there is no way in all of Hades that I would ever be compliant to you. So, go shove your head in a blender and turn it on."

Red X had forgotten about the spaghetti, and the sound of it splattering on the wall snapped his attention away from the way her lips trembled during her speech. He was torn between wanting to hit her and wanting to take her to the floor and kiss the words right out of her mouth. She was beautiful, stormy, angry, frustrated, and forlorn. Everything in his being told him to conquer her. To take her for his own. He liked the conflict, liked the games. He liked that terrible glint she got when they stared at each other. He loved the way she could hold her own in a fight of words.

His body hardened and he was forced to turn away. This was healthy conflict taken to a whole new level of extreme.

"I see. Well then, Raven. Enjoy your lunch. I have work to do." He turned and walked away before he did or said anything stupid. He retreated to his office and locked the door, grateful for his solitude. And in the company of his books and work, he let loose a scream of passion.

)O( )O( )O(

Raven walked after him, wanting to yell at him some more, but the door slammed in her face and she heard the wail of agony spill from behind it. Her stomach turned at the sound, and she wondered if she had done the right thing, playing the cards she had. She chewed her lower lip and raised her fist to knock, wondering what she was going to say. Her mind told her to yell at him some more, but a tiny piece of her heart wanted to consol him; to apologize.

"Don't." The word slipped from beneath the door before her knuckles had a chance to connect. "Just leave me alone right now, Raven. I don't have the energy to deal with you and I have work to do. Go eat and keep yourself out of my hair." The sound of music replaced his voice, a clear sign he didn't want to talk.

Raven rubbed her arm and turned away, feeling very put out. If that's how he was going to be, then he didn't deserve her attention. If he couldn't take it like a man then he could sit in there and sulk. Stupid boy. Stupid collateral. Stupid situation.

The stove hissed as the pot bubbled over and water spilled onto the burner. Raven rushed over and turned it off, but she didn't feel very hungry any more. And she was sure most of the sauce had ended up on the wall anyway. She sighed and stared at the mess, wanting to clean it up but not knowing why. She growled and turned away. This was stupid.

He was mad at her because she was upset at being a caged animal. What sense did that make? What right did he have to be angry at her over a normal, human reaction? She was trapped inside a Swedish furniture catalogue with a boy whose name she didn't know, who also took away her powers and reduced her to asking for a fork. She kicked his sofa and growled. This was stupid.

"I can't believe this is happening." Raven sat down and stared at the clouds that were starting to move in across the waters of the bay. A storm was coming soon. She watched the calming color of gray as it crept across the blue sky, staining everything it came in contact with. The storm would be enjoyed. For some reason her eyes grew heavy and her head leaned back as the sun slipped behind the gray.

"Wake up."

Raven jerked as her heart leapt to life within her chest. She gasped and pushed at the hand on her shoulder. "Jeez. What do you want? It better be good since you thought it imperative to wake me right after I fell asleep." Raven stretched her limbs letting the heavy, sinking feeling dissipate. How long had she been asleep for? She didn't think it was that long, but her muscles told her otherwise. She waited for his response. "What is it? If you woke me up just to annoy me, I swear I'll knock you into next week."

"You're beautiful."

Raven jerked again, and her eyes shot open to stare into the onyx ones inches from her face. She squirmed under the heaviness of his stare as her heart slammed against her ribs. "What in the world are you doing, X? Get the hell away from me." She pushed at his shoulders, but he didn't budge. He just grinned that lopsided, cocky grin that made her heart sputter, and leaned down.

Their lips touched. And if Raven had any reservations before, they were swept away with the movement of his mouth. He was a skilled kisser, gentle and artistic. He used every weapon in his arsenal to make her open and he leaned in deep, nearly sucking the breath from her lungs. His tongue swept inside and she tasted him. It was the sickly sweet taste of black licorice and she wanted more. Her fingers weaved into his hair and she pulled him closer, biting down on his lower lip. He grinned and pushed her back onto the sofa, and Raven was powerless to stop him.

"You are amazing." His lips traveled down the slender column of her neck and a soft moan spilled from inside her. Whatever he was doing to her skin was amazing and incredibly decadent. The action oozed forbidden sin. He smiled against her neck and whispered into her hair. "I think I'll keep you all to myself."

"Have at it." Raven forced out a whisper as he reached her collarbone and nipped. Red X's fingers began tracing her ribs through her leotard and Raven wrapped a leg around his hip in response. His fingers were just a dangerous as his tongue, and if he didn't stop soon Raven wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop either. "Just be careful what you wish for."

"Is that an invitation to play a game, little bird?" His teeth found her earlobe and tugged. Raven moaned again and her leg pulled him tighter against her body in response. His growing hardness pressed against her in the most delightful way. She pulled at his hair as his lips found hers again and kissed her senseless. "I love to play games with you, Raven."

"I can tell." His fingers found her nipple and brushed against it through the silky fabric. Raven moaned loudly and arched into him. White lightning streaked through her blood as her vision became increasingly more colorful. "I see how much you like games."

"Raven." He whispered urgently. "Raven."

"I'm right here."

"Well, I _know_ you're right there. I can see you sleeping on my floor, I'm not blind. But if you were that tired you're more than welcome to take the bed." There was and sound of someone walking closer to her. "Come on. Get up and go to bed if you're so tired."

Raven felt color rise to her cheeks as breath reentered her lungs. A dream. It had been a dream? Thank the gods. She popped an eye open and saw Red X standing above her, bathed in the fading light of evening. There was the sound of rain pattering against his wall of windows, and somewhere far off thunder was rumbling. Her stomach stopped shifting and she forced herself into a standing position. The room spun around her and she felt incredibly light headed, but she would rather die before Red X figured out her dreams.

"I fell off the sofa." The admission felt ridiculous, but she felt she had to give him something, _anything_ to keep him from interrogating her.

"Well, I can see that." He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a hip to the side. Raven watched as his eyes sized her up, obviously sensing that she was lying about something. He watched her and Raven glared back, praying the room would stop moving around her. She leaned against the arm of the sofa for support and stared back at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, is everything okay? Did you hit your head?"

"I'm fine." The room was coming to a halt and Raven moved to stand on her own feet. Holding her head high and keeping as much dignity as she could, she walked down the hall and retreated into the sanctuary of his luxurious bathroom. She stared at the flushed woman in the mirror, and it took several deep breaths before Raven realized that woman was herself.

What happened? What in all the gods of the world just _happened_? She splashed cold water on her face, hoping to bring the paleness back, hoping to clear her head. She couldn't let Red X know about her dream. Hell, she couldn't let him see her like this or else he would figure it out on his own. She hadn't had a dream like that in over a year an a half. She had to keep everything around her in check or else she would wake up one morning and find her dreams had become a reality.

The first time it happened she had woken up to find Robin naked and asleep in her bed. Luckily he hadn't woken up yet and she had been able to move him back into his room without him finding out. The humiliation stuck with her, and for weeks she had been unable to look Robin in the eyes for fear he would discover the truth. But her powers were active then…

Raven looked at her fingers and willed black magic from them. Nothing happened, not even a glimmer of a spark. Whatever Red X had injected her with kept all her powers at bay, even the subconscious ones. She was still upset over it, furious would be the proper term, but part of her felt relieved. She didn't have to worry about destroying the city because she got into a shouting match with him. She no longer had to worry about the repercussions of a feminine dream. Her cheeks stained with color and she turned away from the woman in the mirror.

A _feminine_ dream. One that involved a wanted criminal who was stealing a piece of highly classified and dangerous technology from _her_ team. A criminal who had taken her as _collateral_ and taken away her powers. She growled low in her throat. What was _wrong_ with her? She wanted to punch the mirror, but kept her anger in check. She wasn't going to let him know that anything had happened, and she was going to ignore the fact that she even let herself have such an unhealthy dream.

Her lips were sealed.

"Raven? Are you alright?"

She glared at the door for a moment before deciding to answer. "Fine."

"I'm attempting to salvage the spaghetti. Do you want to give it another try?"

It was an olive branch. She considered it for a moment, but the deciding factor was the mention of food. It made her stomach turn as she realized she still hadn't eaten in over twenty four hours. She swung the door open and stared, point-blank, into his eyes. "Only if I can cook. Your noodle making skills suck."

Red X smiled.

_Thanks again for your reviews! I really appreciate hearing from you and hearing responses. So if you've got a moment, leave one. Have a lovely New Years!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Four  
December 29, 2008_

Raven did her part. She managed to salvage the noodles and the pair sat down and had a relatively quiet dinner. For almost an hour it felt like they had found some kind of equal footing and they were willing to keep the abuse minimal. Although, Red X made a few jabs at her name calling, but Raven was already prepared with new names.

"Where did you hear that one?" Red X laughed and picked up the empty plates from the table. Her attitude had done a complete one eighty since the afternoon, and Red X was inclined to think that she only needed a nap, much like a toddler. But there seemed to be something else behind it. Something he couldn't put his finger on. She felt entirely different, almost composed, as if she were slowly accepting the situation she'd been forced into. It seemed like a false lull to him.

"Starfire." Raven smiled. "She's a treasure trove of information."

Red X felt his stomach twist as he looked at her. The dimming city lights played lovingly over the curves on her face and cast beautiful shadows. She looked ethereal again; a dark angel. "I imagine she knows all kind of interesting words. When you see her you should ask for more names to call me."

"You promise?"

There was an unusual tremble in her voice and Red X looked up at her from his place at the sink. She'd been yelling at him all day, cursing his name to the high heavens and the lowest parts of hell. To hear that note in her voice… it was awkward. Unusual. It was completely out-of-character for Raven. He watched her carefully before sighing. "Yes. Of course. You know I promise it. It's part of the deal. You have to be intact mentally, physically, emotionally. Besides, I don't think I could harm you if I wanted."

"What if they don't have the suit? What if they decide I'm not worth it?" She rested her head on her arms and watched as he cleaned the dishes. The interrogation was beginning to confuse him. Why all the sudden? She had all that time in the afternoon to shoot questions at him, but she had chosen to call him names instead. And although he enjoyed the mental sparring match, it seemed unusual that she should ask these things now.

"If they're stupid enough to feel that way, then I suppose I get the privilege of keeping you." He turned and smiled at her, trying to brush off the feeling of uneasiness. "Until they give me what I want of course."

"What made you do this?" Red X could feel Raven's sharp gaze aimed at the back of his head, and he knew the question was obviously meant for more than just the current situation. His hands stilled in the dishwater as he contemplated the answer. She wanted to know about the darkest caves of his heart, and even Red X wasn't ready to face the demons hidden there. There were things he couldn't remember, and things he'd blocked. He wanted to keep it that way, and so Red X decided to play it dumb.

"Robin had something I wanted and I knew he wouldn't give it to me without the proper situation." Red X dried the dishes and put them away, remembering to lock the silverware drawer. She still couldn't be trusted. "Isn't that how these things usually work?" He forced a coy smile, but the thickness in the air told him that she wanted the past. She wanted the secrets, and she was calling his bluff. Red X sighed and turned back to her. "Look. I'll discuss anything with you. Politics, science, Tameranian cooking, _anything._ Just not that. Please, do not ask me about that. I'm not ready to go there just yet."

"I understand." There was a long pause before Raven barked out a shred of melancholy laughter. "Of all the things you could have said, I think I understand that one the most."

The silence between them turned sour and pungent. It stuck to their skin like foul words, and they couldn't look at each other out of fear of secrets. Red X finally glanced at the clock and sighed, ready for anything to pull them away from this topic. "It's still early, what would you like to do… besides punching me in the face?" He smirked at her, anticipating her response.

"I don't know. I'm not used to the quiet." Raven turned around and looked at the lights of the city. Red X would have been content to stand there and watch her all night, but he had to keep his guest amused. She glanced back at him. "So, tell me what a place like this goes for. Nice big, open rooms… a great view of the city. I hear if you can see Titan Tower the value of a flat goes up. But it's just a rumor."

"It's a lot to have a place like this, especially with all the _extra_ amenities I wanted."

Raven let out an inelegant snort. "Like four inch thick bullet-proof glass and a steel vaulted door?"

"You forgot the titanium dipped screens for the screened-in balcony."

"Ah, yes. I forgot about that. It just wouldn't be comfortable without that _particular_ amenity." Her head tilted to the side, and there was a shadow of a frown in her teasing smile. "Bringing the outside in?"

"Letting the inside out." Red X forced a laugh, trying to keep the mood lighthearted. But the shadow on her lips turned into a full frown, and she looked away, done with the games.

"Nice to know you let your pets out to play every once in a while."

"I wouldn't have to force them out if they promised obedience."

Her eyes turned back to him, and she glared. If she had her powers, Red X was sure he'd be dead on the floor from her look alone. "Obedience? From a caged animal? You must be daft."

"On occasion." Red X sighed, wanting this foolishness to stop, and wanting to put her in a better mood. He was tired from their previous battle and whatever that debacle was from an hour before. The whole ordeal had by trying on his patience and nerves. Red X raised an eyebrow as she opened her mouth to say something back to him, obviously wanting to keep the volley going. "I say we put those brains of yours to constructive use. How about chess?"

"Chess?" She cocked her head to the side, as if he'd spoken a strange, foreign word to her. The air seemed less dense at the word, and her gaze didn't seem so sharp. He hit a tender nerve, and she appeared to like it. Raven contemplated the offer for a moment longer. "I can never get anyone to play chess with me at the tower. I don't think I've played since I've left must have been three years ago."

Red X's smile was sly, as if he were keeping a secret. "Well then, I'll go easy on you. Promise."

Raven's lips pursed at the jab. "I _won't_ go easy on you."

Red X laughed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

)O( )O( )O(

"Checkmate." Raven leaned back and smiled smugly.

"That's three times now." Red X had tried his hardest to win against her, but she was a step above him own amateur skills. He smiled at her. "You know, eventually I'll win. Statistically it has to happen."

"Is that so?" Raven reached out and reset the pieces. Red X watched as her slender fingers stroked the smooth marble of the queen, deep in thought. Raven looked beautiful, intelligent, coy. She looked like she would put up one hell of a fight and then seduce you to take away the pain. Red X's stomach turned at the thought. She was stunning; there was no doubt about that. But he couldn't touch her. He couldn't even _think_ about touching her. They lived on separate sides of the track. And he was sure that she would kill him, with slow deliciously enjoyed torture.

Her eyes darted toward him before placing the queen back where it belonged. "Well, I'll be eagerly waiting for the day when you do win."

The silence wrapped around them like a warm blanket, and in the distance, lights in Titan Tower turned off. Red X watched her frown, and decided to change the subject. He picked up his own queen and considered it. "You ever wonder why the queen gets to go anywhere she wants, but the king has to chase after her one square at a time?"

Raven laughed at his logic. She reached out and grabbed the queen from his fingers, putting it back in its place. "I imagine it's because she's a chit." Pause. "Although, isn't there a saying 'well behaved women rarely make history'?"

"They must teach a whole class about you."

An eyebrow arched in response. "Ah, you must pretend to be witty. If I wasn't a captive in your house I'd almost consider the idea that you might be coming on to me."

"Consider away." He glanced at the clock, and his smile faded. It had been almost twenty four hours since her last injection and Red X was forced to give her another one, or incur the wrath of Raven. Although, injecting her with the stuff was sure to incur her wrath anyway. He doubt she'd take it like a good girl, and she must have noticed the way her fingertips sparked with dark power. He looked at her and took into the account the unusual and innocent expression in her eyes. She was _waiting_ for him to forget. Now, who was the chit? "Hang on a sec, I'll be right back."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't bother getting up. Really."

"If _you _think _I'm_ stupid enough to lock myself in here with someone as dangerous as you, then you're not as smart as I perceive." He got up and walked into his office. In a locked safe under a trick floorboard was _exactly _a three week stock of the serum. Enough to keep her incapacitated for her whole stay. He had to be very careful or he was going to run short. And running short meant his life was at stake. It was already dangerous enough to trap her here, pushing her buttons was not the way he imagined his death.

He sighed and walked back to her. She didn't deserve what he was going to do to her. "Hold out your arm."

"Pft. If _you_ think-"

"I don't think. I am asking for your compliance. Hold out your arm."

She pulled it tight and protected against her stomach and started growling. The red power was starting to creep back into her vision, and Red X realized he'd waited an hour too long to give her the serum. He had to work quickly in the next five minutes or Raven would turn him into hamburger meat. "Don't start this, Raven. I can make this painful or you can be cooperative."

"What makes you think I'm going to change now?"

Red X didn't wait for another chance, he jumped her and wrestled her to the floor. With the beginnings of her power starting to seep back in her blood, she was stronger, faster, and much angrier. If she was hard to deal with before, now she was a force to be reckoned with. Red X, slammed her shoulder into the ground and grabbed her forearm. Somewhere inside him, he knew he should have been gentler, but all he could think about was his own hide. She yanked her arm away and pushed him off of her, making for the door.

"Shit." Red X quickly realized she'd been gathering and saving all of her powers to use to phase out of the room. He wanted to puncture a vein, it would make the dosage more effective and last longer. But, he didn't have a choice now. Either he got her in the shoulder right now and had to administer another one in twelve hours. Or he let her go and in twelve hours the Titans came back full force. He winced with the thought. There went one extra dose.

"I'm sorry, Raven!" He swung his hand forward and the needle caught the muscle between her neck and shoulder. Raven jerked slightly, and then came to a complete halt, her fingertips on the door. She turned and growled at him, the syringe still sticking out of her shoulder.

"Go somewhere and die, please."

Red X didn't respond. He pulled the needle out as Raven's eyelids grew heavy and she collapsed on the floor. He gathered her in his arms and took her to his bedroom. In the morning he would apologize. In the morning, another fighting match would begin, and Red X knew that he was going to lose.

For once, he wanted to lose.

)O( )O( )O(

_Sorry this really didn't have a point. It was just kind of filler because the next chapter will be much longer and it's just really annoying to have to scroll through all that boring-ness. The next chapter will be better, promise._

_**Star Melody**__, thanks so much for your criticism, I really appreciate it. I guess I write dialogue a lot better in my head then on paper. I know it was hard to read, and the emotions are all over the place. I just imagined Raven to be a torrential down pour of emotions when she didn't have to worry about her powers. As for the "ass" thing, I think I considered that a title more than a name. You know like: Zach, the Dork. Red X, the Ass. All in good humor. I'll try to be more creative. But I write romance novels, I follow form writing, and creativity… well, it's not exactly my strong point. I love you're criticism though, it helps me keep things straight. _

_THANKS EVERYONE! Leave a review if you have a chance, and have a lovely day!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Five  
January 1, 2009  
_

Red X took the cheap way out. He knew that. He got up early, before Raven even stirred, and locked himself in his office, keeping busy with work. He knew it was juvenile to avoid her, but he didn't want to face her after last night. He knew he'd hurt her both physically and emotionally. He knew that she was furious with him to the point of murder. Part of him feared her anger, but most of him feared her loathing.

He was beginning to find he liked the girl, even if just a little. It wasn't that she was just beautiful, but she was also smart, and funny, and charming when she wanted (those were rare occasions). She fought with him on everything, and the thrill of the conquest made her all the more intriguing. He barely knew her, only that she was half-demon and a force to be reckoned with. That she was the quietist, and probably most intelligent, of the Titans. But she was _different_, unique and interesting. And to do what he did to her last night was deplorable.

Red X sighed. _You can't keep her, Nikolai. She belongs to someone else._ He didn't feel like he believed his words. He wanted to keep her. There was only one thing out of his entire memory that he could remember not getting, Raven now made it two. Anything he ever wanted he had taken, either by work or by force. Raven wouldn't let herself be taken by force, and he doubted if any amount of work would melt the ice she wrapped around her heart. Especially concerning him.

The sound of his shower turning on broke into his thoughts. She was up. His eyes darted to the clock and he sighed, it was almost time to give her another shot of the serum. He should have been more prepared last night. He should have realized what was happening, but he didn't and now it was costing him. Red X went to the floor and pulled another syringe out of the safe. He would be prepared this time. Maybe he could even coax her into being a little calmer. He'd have to wait to find out.

A few minutes passed and Red X was unable to keep his thoughts from wandering into the shower stall. Even if she was off limits, he still couldn't stop wondering about how water would slide down her body. About whether the water would find all the interesting little hollows and creases of a woman such as Raven. About what her skin would smell like after she got out. How would her hair hang around her face? He had never been more curious in his life.

Red X got up and shifted uncomfortably with his changing body. He was beginning to wish his mind would stop moving into forbidden places. He needed to think about something safe, like television. Sports. He needed to think about football, even though he hated the game. Spiders, snakes, _anything_ that wasn't… _Raven_. Anything that didn't scream forbidden femininity.

The water turned off, and Red X's hand stilled on the door handle. He knew certain doom and detest waited for him outside the door. He had to find the courage to face it. There was a loud thump followed by a strange noise against the door, as if someone was brushing up against it. Red X raised an eyebrow and stared at the wood grain. What in the world?

"X? I know you're hiding in there, you better suck it up and come out." Raven's forceful comments were quickly followed by a sigh. "Look… I…" Her voice became a mixture between disgust, anger, and surrender. The sound made Red X's heart stop beating, and he wondered what could have changed her attitude. "I… I need your help." She sighed again, but this time there was a strong note of pain behind it. "I really need your help. _Please._"

Red X pulled the door open, and it was a testament to his self-control that he didn't faint at the sight. Raven stood in front of him dressed in nothing more than one of his designer shirts with only half the buttons done, and a pair of black, lacy panties. Her hair hung around her face in little, damp clumps, and a single bead of moisture slid from her neck and disappeared into her cleavage. He was suddenly praying to every god he could think of that this was a dream. In dreams there were no consequences for rash decisions.

"My help?" Red X found his voice. "What for?" He gave her another look and realized she was cradling her right arm against her stomach, and a light bulb went off in his head. Her shoulder. He had wrestled her to the floor last night, uncaring of what happened. He remembered slamming her shoulder against the ground, trying to subdue her. He must have damaged it in the process. "Did I…?"

"Yes." She hissed out between her teeth. Her violet eyes were a storm of emotions, and he could see the fury blatantly painted in them. She frowned before speaking again. "You dislocated my shoulder and then took away my powers so I can't heal. I'm standing here feeling completely useless and impaired. You're an idiot, and you need to fix it before I start screaming bloody murder to the rest of the world."

"You need to be injected." Red X leaned against the doorframe. This injury turned out to be a blessing in disguise. If he could use it as a bargaining chip, then he might not have to fight with her again, and the injection would take care of its self. He smirked down at her. "Well?"

"Are you _insane_?" Raven glared at him, and her left arm twitched as if she was going to hit him, but she couldn't let her right arm fall. "I'm standing here in immense amounts of pain and you want to inject me with that blasted stuff? I would _really_ like to punch you right now."

"You need it."

"You need a good punch to the face." She sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way out. Red X smiled, he'd won. There was no way she could refuse him. Raven glared at him again. "_Fine._ Just this once. I'll let you inject me with that god-awful stuff and then you fix my shoulder so I can pop you one in the face."

"Thanks for your enthusiasm." He grinned at her. "Come on, now. Be a good girl."

"Be a smart boy and watch your tongue before I cut it out."

"Threatening me? I don't _have_ to help you, you know. In fact…" Red X walked a small circle around her, enjoying the way the way her smooth bottom, encased in black lace, peeked out from the bottom edge of his shirt. She didn't look so threatening now, and he felt like he could afford to push a few more buttons. He really wanted to get a rise out of her. "I kind of like you helpless. It suits you."

"A black eye would look fabulous on you." She sighed at his raised eyebrow. "Please help me, I already said I'd let you put that stupid crap in me. Let me have my dignity?"

Red X laughed and reached out to touch her cheek. Something in him told him to touch her. To reach out and take the forbidden woman. "I'll be good if you will. Your wits are sharper than mine." He didn't wait for her to respond, and bent down to gather her up into his arms. He was delighted at the angry noise she made in response.

"I _can_ walk, imbecile."

"I know." Red X didn't want to admit to her, or to himself, that he had picked her up just to feel her clean, silky skin against his own. It felt beautiful. Decadent. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. He started out down the hallway to the living room. "I just thought it might help ease the pain."

"It doesn't. Now, put me down."

"Fine." He set her down on the sofa, being careful with her. Red X propped her right arm up with the pillow and blankets he'd slept on the night before. She winced as he moved it, and it was all Red X could to not reach out to comfort her. Not that she'd accept his comfort, he settled for a smile instead.

"You're doing very well. Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

"Shut up." She blew air out her nose, and turned away.

"Arm?" Red X didn't wait for her response and reached out and grabbed her left arm. She scowled at him, but kept surprisingly silent. Taking an alcohol pad, he cleaned right above a blue-vein and stuck the needle in. Raven winced as the green liquid poured into her blood stream. But, Red X was safe for another 24 hours. When the syringe was empty, he pulled it out and threw it away. "Alright. Now for that shoulder."

Raven didn't say anything, but her scowl didn't leave her face either. Red X ignored the glare, and poked a few fingers around her shoulder, feeling the injury. It was mild. He hadn't torn any ligaments or pulled any muscles off the bone. She would be fine, albeit in a lot of pain for the next few days. "This is going to hurt."

"Just get it over with." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a soft whimper as Red X popped the bone back into place. He felt around her shoulder again, making sure it was back where it was supposed to be.

"Does that feel right?"

Raven moved her shoulder gingerly before nodding. "Yes."

"Good." Red X sat down next to her. Silence enfolded them and Red X felt comfortable and content. Raven's head fell against his shoulder, and Red X allowed himself to take another, long look at her. His heart sputtered to a stop, then picked up speed at the sight. Another button had come undone, giving him a generous view of the creamy swell of her breasts. Her eyelids were drifting close and exhaustion was evident on her face. Something in him pulled tight, and Red X realized he liked her here. She looked like she belonged in his clothes. On his sofa. In his apartment.

She looked like she belonged in his life.

"Why does this stuff make me so tired?"

"I don't know." Red X reached out, and against his better judgment, stroked her hair away from her face. Her eyebrows knitted together and she forced a weak glare up at him. Proof that she didn't want him to touch her, but she didn't have enough energy to stop him. "I imagine the serum is pretty powerful. You'll perk up in a few hours."

"Don't touch me." Her words slurred together, and her eyes began to close. "I don't like it when you touch me."

"Why is that?" Red X watched as another poorly buttoned button slipped out of the hole. The fabric was coming open, and it was dangerously close to revealing the soft, pert nipples he'd only dreamed about. He forced himself to look away, lest he make a poor decision.

"I don't know. Your hands are too soft. Maybe I like rough hands?"

"Go to sleep." Red X laughed softly and reached out to button the buttons on his shirt. She barely noticed his fingers. "I need to go somewhere for a few hours. I should be back by five this evening." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this; it really wasn't any of her business. But something in him wanted to tell her everything, wanted to tell her the truth. She deserved nothing less from him.

"Licorice."

Red X stared at her. "_What?_"

"I really like black licorice." She sighed, and her body fell completely limp. Red X watched her for a few more minutes before he picked her up and carried her back to his bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and brushed her hair from her face. Her breathing was steady and unrushed. She would be fine, and the sleep would be good for her shoulder.

"Sleep well." Red X turned around and walked out of the room, pondering what significance black licorice would have to her.

)O( )O( )O(

Raven woke up from a dreamless sleep. Afternoon sun spilled in through the wall of windows and it took a few minutes before she remembered how she had returned to Red X's bed. Her shoulder had been fixed, but in return, she had lost her powers again. She hadn't even _tried_ fighting him. She sighed, feeling rather useless and angry for giving in so easily. She should have at least stuck up for herself a little more.

"What's the point? He's just going to push me into submission anyway." Raven hated to give in, but she was getting sick of the fighting. Or, more precisely, she was getting sick of losing. It didn't matter what the battle was, what the weapons were (words or fists), she always lost. The only things she had won since being captured were a few games of chess. Without her powers she was inadequate and incomplete. She wasn't much of a threat to him, and he knew that. It was beginning to bruise her self esteem.

Raven pushed the covers off her and started for the living room, hoping to find something to keep her mind occupied. She barely remembered him telling her that he was going to be out for the rest of the afternoon. Raven paused outside his office door and looked in, feeling odd. It didn't look quite complete without him there, working away at _whatever_ it was he did. She never really thought he'd give her an honest answer if she asked.

Everything was clean and organized. There wasn't a speck of dust on any of the shelves. Two walls were lined with books and a huge, ebony desk took up much of the floor space. It was the only room in the flat that didn't look like it came _entirely_ from a Swedish furniture catalogue. She walked up to the bookcase and picked out a novel. At least he had relatively good taste in books.

Raven stared at the computer for a minute. He was gone. She could get into his computer and find out anything she wanted to know about him. After all, it was his own dumb fault that he had left her alone in his apartment. She walked to the computer and turned it on. It asked for a password. Raven let a curse slip from her lips. Cyborg had always been the one who could hack into any computer system. Raven was lucky she knew how to turn one on. She sighed and entered a good guess for a password, but was denied.

The phone rang.

Raven jumped slightly and stared at the phone. She had tried using it before, but had to punch in a ten digit code before it could get an outside line. She gave up after the third try, feeling rather useless, but not for the first time since her stay with Red X. The phone rang again. Why did she get the feeling that it was for her? Raven sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"'

"Get off my computer. You can't get in, don't even try."

Raven growled at the familiar, husky voice on the other end. She suddenly had a strong urge to hit something. Hard. "Cheeky bastard. How did you know?"

"It alerts me when someone enters in a wrong password or tried to hack around the system. Now, get out of my office and stop getting into trouble." There was a hint of a smile in his voice, and Raven's heart did a funny little twist in her chest. It only made her want to hit something more than she did before. He shouldn't have that effect on her. "Oh, before I forget, there's a gift for you in the living room."

"A what?"

"A gift." There was raucous laughter from behind him and Raven wondered where he was. It sounded a bit like a bar, but she couldn't be sure. After all, who does work in a bar? "I've got to get back to work, little bird. You behave until I get home."

"I'm going to break all your dishes." Raven couldn't help the playful smile that passed across her lips. There was something strangely satisfying about teasing him.

"Awe, come on, Raven. Be nice to me. I like those dishes."

"They're hideous and tacky."

"Well, if you're good maybe I'll take you out and you can help me pick out some new ones." There was another surge of laughter and Raven heard someone yell to him. "I've really got to go, but I promise I'll be back soon."

"I'll never be good for you."

Red X laughed hard. "I think I rather like the sound of that. Now, get out of my office and turn off the computer."

"Fine. Good bye." She hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond. She wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. There was something new and intimate about the experience. But she didn't want to dwell on the idea. There shouldn't have been anything intimate about Red X. He was a criminal, and he had taken advantage of her. That alone should warrant a death sentence.

When she reached the living room, sure enough there was a gift. She saw a box sitting on the coffee table. It was wrapped in white paper with a huge red ribbon. Raven walked up to it and turned it over in her hands. There was no note, no card, nothing that indicated what was inside. The only thing written on it was her name. "Well, waste not, want not." Raven sighed and pulled the paper off and opened the box. Red heat instantly colored her cheeks as she looked inside.

"How did he _know_?"

Inside sat two packages of black licorice.

)O( )O( )O(

_I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little all over the place, and it's not quite as long as I had hoped it would turn out. But, I liked it. Anyway, I am thinking of upping the rating because it'll probably get sexier in the coming chapters. Let me know your thoughts concerning lemons and leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts about the story in general. It keeps everything nice and organized. _

_Thanks! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Six  
January 2, 2009_

Robin sat in front of the computer with his head on his hands, feeling rather useless. He'd barely slept that last two and a half days, taking small naps here and there to help ease his suffering. Cyborg and he had been working nonstop on trying to rebuild the suit, and fix it with a few new features. Like a homing device, and a few booby traps. Red X would probably know they were there and disable them, but it at least gave Robin a fighting chance.

Desperate to keep his mind off his teammate, he picked up a small part on the desk and started to fidget with it. At lease it would keep him busy for a while. He sat in silence, uncaring of time or anything else around him. He wasn't sure how long he sat tinkering with the part, it didn't matter. His mind was focused.

"You should sleep, Robin. You have not closed your eyes in two days. Or at least sleep like a cat."

Robin started and turned to smile at the red-head next to him. Motherly Starfire, always looking out for everyone before herself. He patted her arm. "I know. I'm almost finished with this part and then I'll take a _cat _nap. Cyborg and I think we can finish it before the end of the week, but we've got to work hard." He sighed. "Then it's only a matter of finding Red X."

"You should not push yourself too fiercely. Raven would not wish it of you." Starfire sat down in a chair next to him, sensing he needed company. They let the silence wrap around them for a moment before she spoke again. "You have 'the feelings of fuzziness' toward Raven, correct?"

Robin's hands stilled on the part he was building, feeling his heart stop abruptly. She knew? He had tried to hide it so well. A relationship between team members was certain death if anyone found out. Love could be used against you in a battle. It could be twisted and exploited by all parties involved, and Robin had a strict policy regarding relationships. He looked over at Starfire, and forced a smile.

"How did you know?"

"It is like a face with a nose on it."

"As plain as the nose on my face?" He smiled as she nodded.

"You are always there when Raven needs help, you are the first one to find her and comfort her… I understand this." Starfire's calm expression morphed into an unusual frown. "What I do not understand is why you do not pursue Raven. I have no doubt that she returns your sentiments."

Robin couldn't focus on his part anymore and he turned to stare at his friend. "I can't Starfire. It would be dangerous for the team and for Raven."

"But you love her."

He winced at the word. Love was so easily thrown around that the word seemed fickle compared to his passion for Raven. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know."

"You are making this more complicated that necessary." Starfire stood up and sighed, as if completely irritated and confused with him. She paused, with her fingertips on the door handle. "I urge you to think of how Red X would look at Raven. He would not hesitate in claiming her." Her gaze settled on him, and Robin felt as though he were standing naked in front of a jury. She saw right through all his excuses. "_He_ would take Raven and keep her for his own. You are running away from your feelings."

Robin had the urge to bark out a nasty comment, but kept his feelings to himself. He shouldn't be angry at her for trying to help, even though he was angry that she was sticking her nose in business that wasn't hers. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see. Thank you for your insightfulness."

Starfire took her cue and walked out of the room, but the air had turned pungent and sour at the words laid on the table. Robin wanted to throw everything on the floor and come out with guns blazing. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to sneak around and weasel Red X out. He wanted to punch the bastard in the face and then blow him up. Robin put the part down and started for the training room. He needed to punch something hard.

)O( )O( )O(

"Little bird?"

Raven jumped. She must have fallen asleep again. She pushed herself into a sitting position and picked up the book that had fallen to the floor. She glanced at the clock and then over at Red X. He was late. Next to the door sat about six huge bags, all labeled with the name of an expensive department store. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. "This crap makes me so damn drowsy."

"I'm sorry." Red X stood in the kitchen, obviously taking dinner out of boxes. He really didn't seem all that apologetic about the serum. "I'm sorry I was late. I decided to stop and pick you up some things. As much as I enjoy watching you parade around me in nothing but my shirt and a pair of panties, I figured you might want some clothes of your own."

"You're sick, and I don't _parade. _You were so adamant on keeping me locked up in here; I would have figured you'd at least purchased some clothes. I can't live in that blasted leotard forever." Raven pushed herself off the sofa and stretched gingerly, unaware of the gaze watched every movement. She glanced at him and sighed. "So, what exactly were you doing this afternoon?"

"Working."

"You do an awful lot of work for a thief." Raven knew he didn't want to talk about whatever it was that he did, so she stopped inquiring. She was _really_ getting sick of losing to him all the time. She walked to the bags and peeked inside, desperate for some pants. Tissue paper covered the top and she threw it aside, glad to see a pair of jeans staring her in the face. She let out a sigh of relief, and without another thought slid them over her legs.

"You'd be surprised what thieves do in their free time." He paused and Raven felt his eyes follow her and she shimmied her hips in them. "Like the clothes?"

"They fit perfectly." Raven turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "You are sick and twisted. How in the world did you figure out my size? _I _can barely figure out what size to get."

Red X laughed and returned to the boxes in front of him. "I held up my hands and hoped the sales lady would figure it out." Pause. "Well, I'm glad you like them. That sales lady took advantage of a poor boy with plastic."

"I'd _hardly_ call you poor." Raven snorted inelegantly and poked around in the other bags. There were new bras and panties, more pants and tops, and a few skirts. There was also make-up, perfume, and toiletries like toothbrushes and razors. She smirked as she looked at the labels. The sales woman _had_ taken advantage of him. They were all expensive, designer clothes. Finally, _someone_ had won a battle against him. She pulled out a top and a bra and retreated to the bathroom to dress.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, unfamiliar with the woman who stared back at her. She had seen the same woman only yesterday. Raven knew she was shedding the skin of a teenager and turning into something different. In fact, the whole team had entered their early twenties. Cyborg being the eldest and Beast Boy the youngest. The gods only knew how old Starfire was. In response to the aging, they had shed the title of "Teen" and became simply known as "The Titans". Inside she felt young, but her outward appearance was morphing into someone older.

Raven wasn't sure how to deal with who or what she was becoming. She had never felt pretty or interesting. But men looked at her differently now, and Red X was the worst of them all. He went out of his way to watch her, to stare at her. At first Raven just thought he was keeping tabs on her, but over the past few days she had begun to sense there as something more behind it. She began to feel like he was watching her because he _wanted_ to. There was something inside her, perhaps the womanly part, which delighted in this revelation. Something that liked the eyes and subliminal, sexual remarks. Something that had thrived during the dream she had yesterday.

"Dinner's ready, Raven." His deep voice rang through the door and she started, her mind falling away from her thoughts. "Hurry up or it'll get cold."

"Mm." Raven dressed quickly and opened the door. The smell of Chinese food wafted toward her, and she could hear the television on in the living room. It was one of those silly crime scene investigation shows. She never pegged Red X to be the kind of man who was interested by those kinds of things. Wasn't he the bad guy? Didn't he hate to see the good guy win? The more time she spent with him, the grayer and fuzzier the line became.

"Hey there, little bird. Clothes look nice." He was sitting on the sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table, with a plate sitting in his lap. He smiled at her and patted the seat next to him. "I know I'm lazy, but I was too damn tired to cook."

"Why do you watch this junk?" Raven sat next to him, curling her feet under her. Red X handed her a plate of food. She poked at it with a fork, it was actually quite good.

"I like to see the bad guys get their dues." He laughed at her shocked expression. And Raven waited for him to explain himself. "I know I'll get mine some day. I know that I can't escape forever, but I'd rather have fun for the time being. You know, before I'm locked up in a fuck-me-in-the-ass prison."

Raven couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from inside her, and something told her to tease back. "You _are_ very pretty. I imagine you'll make all the older inmates happy."

"I just hope you're the one to catch me. You know all my secrets now." He pressed his nose close to hers, and Raven pushed him away giving him a dirty look.

"Ha. I can't even get into your stupid computer. What makes you think I'll catch you?" She turned back to the television and watched a car commercial with pretended interest, hoping it would deter him from carrying on the conversation. She didn't want to talk about that right now; she was still sore from losing.

"You'll win against me one day."

"I can beat your ass at chess now." Raven smirked and allowed herself to peek at him, he smiled back.

"That's true." Their conversation fell silent as the show started to get more detailed. Red X watched, keeping relatively silent, except answering any questions that Raven had. The hour passed quickly and Raven found she actually kind of liked the show. It reminded her of Robin. It was pragmatic and logical, but there was a passion behind it. A passion for finding out the truth, regardless of what the answers were and how they would affect the world around them.

Raven sighed a little. She hadn't thought about Robin since she'd gotten here. Even when she was working with him, she tried to keep her feelings as far away as possible. Of course she had feelings for him. You had to be completely daft not to find him smart, and attractive, and amusing. He exuded masculinity, and Raven was powerless against it. But, so were every other female within a five mile radius. She wasn't special. Starfire was special. Bumblebee was special. Hell, even Kitten had to be ten times more interesting compared to her.

"You're in a lot of thought over there."

Red X's voice pulled her abruptly from her thoughts and she forced a weak smile. "Just plotting ways to kill you."

"Don't make it too humiliating." He smirked in response and stood up, taking her empty plate with him. There was a heavy silence and Red X turned back to her. "You're thinking about Robin, aren't you?"

Color crept up Raven's neck and she looked away from his dark eyes. She couldn't face the truth watching her. How could a complete stranger know her feelings? Were they that obvious? She had tried so hard to keep them hidden, to remain stoic and unchanging. Another episode came on, but Raven couldn't bring herself to watch it. "I'm going to bed."

Red X hadn't moved from his spot in the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter, arms crossed, and regarded her with curiosity. It was obvious that he knew she wasn't tired, that she wanted to run away from the conversation. Raven couldn't care. She didn't want to talk about these things with him. She couldn't. He took a deep breath and pushed himself into a standing position. "Sleep well, Raven."

"Mm." She turned away and walked to the hall. The bed was still unmade from her nap in the afternoon, and Raven found it comforting. There, hidden in the darkness, she let her mind wander back to her rag-tag family. She let her dreams dwell on Robin. And in the darkness she wasn't afraid to let herself remember that he was her first love.

)O( )O( )O(

Red X wasn't sure why he was so angry. He wasn't sure why his heart kept twisting and turning into knots. Or why every thought of Robin brought a darker shade of red to his eyes. Hell, he shouldn't have cared one way or the other about Raven's feelings for Robin. They were on the same team and feelings had to show themselves eventually. To Red X, Raven was nothing more than collateral. She was just a _thing_.

But he was racing across rooftops to Titan Tower.

And he wanted to punch Robin in the face more than anything. He wanted to punch Robin more than he wanted the stupid suit. That blasted boy had everything so easy. Women falling at his feet, a group of highly trained friends, sidekick to Batman. Why did he have to get Raven too? Why did Robin get to have the only thing that brought Red X real happiness in years? Red X kicked a vent out of the way, unable to stop his feet from going faster.

He was past angry. He was _livid._

That stupid tower was mocking him now. Red X hit the button on his belt, and he teleported across the bay to the roof of Titan Tower. Uncaring of what the consequences were, he slammed the keypad on the lock. It sparked feebly before the alarm screeched in response to the attack. The noise was comforting and familiar. Not to his surprise, Robin was the first member out on the roof. Perfect. Just the bastard he wanted to see.

"You." Robin growled. "What do you want?"

Red X didn't even pretend to be concerned about the suit. It was the farthest thing from his thoughts. He reached out and grabbed Robin's shirt collar and yanked his eyes up to his own. "She's _mine_."

Robin, realizing what he meant, pulled away and gave Red X a swift kick to the stomach. Red X doubled over and stared up into the masked eyes he'd grown to hate. "Don't think I won't fight for her. Don't you _dare_ think I wouldn't sell my soul for her."

Red X spun and kicked his ankles, knocking the boy off his feet. He pressed a boot to his chest and briefly considered breaking his sternum. The red in his vision was the darkest he had ever seen it, and part of him delighted in it. He wanted to cause the boy pain. Anything he could do to keep what he wanted. "She's _mine_. I won't give her up."

Robin slid out from under his foot and started attacking. "Was this _ever_ about the suit?"

"Once." Red X dodged all his attacks. "Before I realized it was _her_ I wanted."

Robin's fist managed to connect with his side, but Red X gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. "I'm not going to let her go."

"Neither am I." Robin wiped blood from his lower lip and glared at Red X. Red X wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his stupid little face. "I guess we'll just have to fight this out."

"Like gentlemen?" Robin snorted and let out a low growl.

"Robin? Red X?" The other Titans had appeared and Red X slid into the darkness before they had a chance to attack. Robin had a rival, and it was a formidable one. Red X would do everything in his power to keep Raven. He wasn't _ever_ going to let her go.

)O( )O( )O(

_Yay! Now the plot thickens. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you're so inclined. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Seven  
January 3, 2009_

Red X had been watching Raven sleep for the past hour. He came home in a violent flurry of curses and anger, and hadn't even bothered to take the suit off. He had just sunk into a chair in his room and watched Raven move restlessly in his sheets. She stretched and rolled onto her side, giving him a nice view of her womanly curves. Red X's heart nearly exploded, and couldn't take it any more. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, and he didn't want to let go of the high. He wanted to hold onto it. He wanted to use it.

He pulled off his mask and gently shook her awake. "Raven."

"What is it?" Raven's eyes fluttered open and she forced herself to sit up. She looked beautiful, drenched in the silvery light of the moon, and Red X wanted nothing more than to touch her like the woman she was. She stared at him for a moment, letting the time and place sink into him. She regarded him carefully before noticing he still had the suit on. "You…" Her eyes widened and her face paled when she realized what he had done. "You went to Robin."

"Do you love him?" Red X's heart wouldn't slow, and his mind had to know the truth. He didn't want to give her any preamble. He didn't _want_ to do _anything_ but find out the truth. He had to know the truth.

"That's none of your business." She pushed his arms off her, but Red X wasn't perturbed. His fingers slid up her neck and stroked her face. Her skin was softer than anything he could have imagined. He wanted to keep touching her. Raven's lips trembled under his fingers and it made her all the more desirable.

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"I just…" The adrenaline was starting to phase out of his system. Red X didn't want to lose that high. He _couldn't_. "I need to know." He didn't wait for an answer. His fingers tilted her chin up and his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. He wanted to brand her, to keep her as his own. He could feel her shock, her anger, and eventually her compliance. Her body went soft and pliant under his kiss, and her lips tentatively moved against his own. Red X let his tongue slide out and trace the seam of her lips. She opened up with a soft, throaty moan.

He wasted no time and explored her the way he wanted. She tasted sweet and heady, like lavender mixed with vanilla. Red X wanted her more than anything he had ever known. She felt beautiful under his hands, soft and ethereal. He pressed his hands against her shoulders and pushed her to the mattress. She was an indulgence that he couldn't let go. His hands wanted to touch every part of her, her face, her stomach, her hair. He wanted to know the forbidden wilderness of her body.

His hand brushed the underside of her breast, and she arched into his palm. If he had any reservations before, they vanished into the night. Red X let his body weight settle on top of her, testing her. Raven slid one of her legs up, and it tangled with his own. She nipped at his lower lip, and looked up at him from under thick, dark eyelashes. Something inside himself told him to stop, that he was going too far. That Raven was too innocent for his particular brand.

Red X pulled back and took a long, deep breath.

"I… I should go. We should stop." He whispered against her skin. Raven's ragged breathing was not helping his control. He looked at her swollen lips and glassy, shocked eyes. She looked thoroughly loved, and Red X didn't want to stop. Her slender fingers were threaded through his hair. Taking all the will he could muster, he untangled her fingers from his hair. "I'm sorry, Raven…"

Red X retreated to the bathroom, knowing he was safe there and could hide from the repercussions of his actions. He stepped into the welcoming arms of a cold shower, hoping to bring sense back to his body and his mind. His head leaned against the cool marble wall and he breathed in deep. What had he done? His rash decisions were coming back to him in vivid colors. He had gone to Titan Tower, deliberately provoked Robin, and proceeded to kiss Raven into a stupor. What was _wrong_ with him? How much damage could he cause in one night?

"Stupid." Red X slammed an open palm against the wall. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"_I_ know that. I'm glad you're figuring it out." Raven's husky tone echoed through the spacious room, and Red X started. He turned off the shower head and stepped into the bathroom, suddenly uncaring of his modesty. Raven's face turned bright red at the sight, but she didn't look away. She stared him in the eyes and sighed, determined to stand her ground. "We need to talk."

"About?" Red X grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Maybe if he feigned ennui she would get angry and turn away. Maybe she would go back into the room and pretend this mess never happened. Maybe things would go back to normal and his feelings for her would vanish. Maybe he could erase this whole mess.

"About _what_? How about what just happened! Or about the fact that you kiss me senseless and then _leave_." Her eyes narrowed to slits, and her fists shook with the desire to hit him. "We've got a whole lot to talk about. You have the tendency to run away every time I have a question or want an answer. I'm not letting you get away with it now."

"I'm sorry. Is that what you want?" Red X wrapped a towel around him and started for the door, but Raven blocked him and glared. He returned the gesture. "I'm _sorry_, Raven. What else do you want from me? It was a stupid decision and it won't happen again."

"Stupid?" There was a heavy pause before the silence was broken up by an ear-deafening 'smack'. Raven glared at him, not hiding the strange happiness she felt at leaving a handprint of his face. "Is that all it was? A _stupid decision_? Were you just hopped up on adrenaline from provoking my leader? My team? It just sounded interesting at the time? A new endeavor?"

"Why are you so damn angry, woman? I said I was sorry!"

The "woman" comment was uncalled for, and Raven let him know with another slap. "Do you _ever_ stop to think about the consequences of your actions? Do you just leap and pray to the gods that there is a net there for you?" There were ghosts of tears in her eyes, and Red X suddenly realized the severity of what he'd done. He hadn't _only_ kissed her; he had opened something inside her. Something that wanted him. Something that craved him.

"Raven…" His voice was softer, less defensive. It was like he was trying to coax a scared animal out of a cage. His hands reached out and smoothed her hair away from her face. It took every ounce of control not to sweep her into his arms and rock her like a child. He wanted to protect her, to keep her. He didn't want to let her go. "Raven… I'm sorry… Did you not want me to stop?"

Raven's cheeks stained with red again and she turned away before she could shed the tears hiding in her lashes. "Maybe. You were very abrupt."

Red X took a deep breath and let it hiss slowly between his teeth. He watched as color came and left her face again. The rush of adrenaline came back to him as he realized what the color meant. "Be very careful with your words, little bird. They may choose your fate."

She picked her head up and stared him in the eyes. "I was enjoying myself."

Red X didn't need another invitation. He bent down and kissed her hard. She met his lips with the same vigor, and wrapped her arms around his neck. All the sensations came back to him full-force and he was helpless to them. His body felt like it was on fire, and Raven only fanned the flame.

But, gods, did he enjoy it.

He picked up her slight body and shoved it against the door with a deafening 'thud'. Raven, quick to realize what he wanted, wrapped her legs around his waist, blatantly enjoying the feeling of his nudity against her. She moaned softly into his mouth. Their breathing was ragged and hard, and Red X was unsure of how long they stayed in the bathroom, just kissing. His hands wandered over her body, and he wasn't shy of the evidence of his masculinity pressing up against her.

"You taste sweet…" He whispered into her ear, nipping at her neck. "Like lavender."

"Black." She moaned again as his tongue hit a sensitive spot behind her ear. He noted the spot for further use. "Licorice."

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I stole you."

"X?"

"Yes, little bird?"

"Just shut up and keep kissing me."

Red X was only too happy to oblige.

)O( )O( )O(

When Raven woke to the bright sun streaming in through the window, she was aware that there was something warm and hard underneath her head. It moved with a slow rhythmic pace. She turned slightly and saw Red X's face, his chest innocently sleeping under her. Raven checked her body, feeling relived that she was wearing clothes. That was a good sign at least.

"Grrr." Red X drew her closer to his body and rolled over, turning his back to the light streaming in from the windows. He nuzzled her hair and sighed. "I should really invest in blinds, shouldn't I?"

Raven couldn't keep the smile from peeling across her face. There was something calming and soothing bout laying here with him. Like she belonged in his arms on a sunny morning. "Maybe. I don't appreciate waking up at five in the morning." She wiggled a little, trying to put space between them, but Red X only tightened his hold. She elbowed his chest. "C'mon, X. Let me go."

"Grumpy, much?" His right hand traced the shape of her hip, and Raven nearly purred in response. She was quickly finding out how much she loved to be touched and handled. They fell into silence, reliving the night before.

Raven couldn't help thinking about it. Nothing _intimate _had happened. They had simply kissed themselves into delicious slumber, but Raven realized that Red X had touched her inner-woman. That strange female Raven had been staring at in the mirror finally came to life and she responded to Red X. She responded to being part of something sinful and decadent. Something that wasn't a teenage love affair. Something more than her childish notions of love.

Red X nudged her. "Are you still awake?" Raven growled in response, and shoved his arm away. "Come on now, sweet pea, it's time to get up. It's almost ten."

"I don't care. And, if you call me 'sweet pea' again, I'll knock you into next week." She buried her head deeper into the pillow, hoping to block out the sun. Stupid boy should know not to disturb a woman's sleep. "Now, leave me alone or go find someone else to annoy."

"Violent are we?" He tugged the covers off her, earning a yelp of disapproval, and then gently pushed her out of bed. She landed with a 'thud' and glared up at him. He just laughed down at her.

"Now, who's violent?" She pushed hair out of her face and came to a standing position, her stomach level with his face. Red X reached out and tugged her smooth, flat stomach against his face and nuzzled. Raven was torn between pushing him away and running her fingers through his hair. He looked so helpless, laying there with his arms around her. Something in her heart tugged again, and she finally stepped out of his embrace. "Behave, X. I'm going to take a shower."

Red X smiled slyly, but didn't say anything.

"No, you can't join." Raven effectively interpreted his smile. "Now get your head out of the gutter and go do something productive. I'm standing here making out with the enemy for goddess's sake. I feel like a lightning bolt should come down and kill me now."

Red X seemed un-phased by her accusation. "One day you'll give into me."

"I believe that was last night."

"Kissing wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Red X grinned. He pushed the covers off himself, revealing he was still nude. He stood up and towered over her, his broad shoulders blocking out the light. His lips nipped at her ear and he whispered, "Although, I see the significance behind the licorice now." Raven's blush deepened before his lips descended on hers. She was helpless to stop the emotional onslaught. Her heart nearly burst inside her chest, and she was left to cling to him for support. Just as suddenly as it began, Red X stopped. He placed a feathering kiss over each of her eyes, as if teasing her. "Now, go take your shower and leave me to only dream about-"

"Shut up." She pushed at his arm and turned around, rifling through the bags of clothes he bought yesterday. She pulled out her underwear and looked at it, then him, wondering if he bought anything that wasn't an invitation.

"I like the red lace ones better." Red X had pulled on a pair of sweat pants, obviously trying to pretend he had some modesty. Raven glared at him.

"_You_ do not get to pick out my underwear." She turned and walked down the hall, but Red X's laughter followed her into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the woman there was her, she smiled in response. Raven was beginning to find she enjoyed being this new woman. Someone with desires and intrigue. Someone interesting.

She turned on the water extra hot, wanting her muscles to relax. The shower felt good and comforting. She felt clean and new and shiny. Everything about her screamed "woman". She took extra time cleaning herself, letting her mind wander back to the events over the past few days.

Red X wasn't a terrible person. He was kind, loyal, smart, funny, and he was interesting. He didn't behave like any other villain Raven had come across. He knew that justice would find him one day. He didn't even have a glimmer of delusions of escaping his sentence forever. He looked out for Raven. He made sure she ate and was entertained. He made sure that every single aspect of her was _entertained_.

Raven shuddered as she relived the night again. It was better than her dreams, better than anything she could have imagined. Every nerve ending was on fire under his touch. It was addicting, delectable, and satisfying. She wanted more of him until the thin layer of her clothes felt like too much space between them.

She blushed and got out, trying to keep the thoughts from taking over again. If she kept dwelling on last night, she was bound to go out in the living room and jump his bones right there. That was not a smart move.

The smell of coffee wafted into the bathroom, and Raven's stomach growled in response. Breakfast sounded delicious. She hadn't eaten anything in almost fourteen hours. Raven dressed quickly and stepped out into the hallway. The sound of a new voice and jovial laughter filtered through the scent. She paused at the end of the hall and peeked around the corner. There were a few shadows on the carpet, but she mostly saw the back of Red X's head.

Raven chewed her lower lip and wondered if she should make herself known, or listen from hiding. Red X hadn't had guests during her entire time at the flat. If he did business he either locked himself in his office, or he went out to do what needed to be done. Not once had anyone other than himself been over. Not once had Raven ever managed to get a shred of information about his other job out of him.

Maybe hiding would help her learn more about the enemy.

"It's been a while, Nikolai. I'm sorry to bother you at home, I know you don't usually take requests here, but I really need your help. It's a bit of an emergency." Raven paused at the end of the hall. She recognized that voice, it's surprisingly deep and husky cadence. It was Robin's! Her heart skidded to a halt as she realized that her leader was here. He _had_ to be here for her. Wasn't he?

Then why was he asking Red X for his help? Why was he laughing and playing friends with Red X? Didn't Robin know that this man was the enemy?

"Ah. You haven't asked for my help for a while, Dick. I'm more than happy to see what I can do for you, why don't you have a seat?" There was the sound of pillows and blankets moving. "You'll have to forgive the mess, I have a guest over."

"Unusual for you. Is it a target?" Raven's eyebrows knitted together, _target_?

"Something like that I suppose." Red X cleared his throat, obviously trying to change the topic. "So, what _can_ I do for you, Dick? I imagine you're here for my services then? Has Bruce come up missing again?"

"No, nothing like that." Pause. "I'm here on a more _personal _errand."

Raven decided to steal a glance around the corner of the wall. Her heart slammed against her chest at the sight. Robin, maskless and dressed as a civilian, was sitting comfortably on Red X's sofa… having _coffee._ As if this was the most normal experience in the world. She looked at Red X's face, and he didn't seem flustered at all either. In fact, it looked like two old friends catching up after years of separation. Raven could only come to one conclusion: they _were_ friends and had no idea who the other one _really _was.

Robin took a sip of coffee before speaking. "I need you to find a woman for me."

"Who?" Red X leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Rachel Roth." Raven's heart skipped a beat at her name. It sounded, musical coming from his lips. Reverent. As if it were the most holy name in the world, and it should be cherished and used sparingly. She blushed and wanted to look away, but she couldn't find the strength.

"A friend?" Red X caught the cadence too and raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that."

_Something like that, indeed. Just punch him in the face, Robin! Take me home!_ Part of Raven wanted to jump in, guns blazing. But most of her was too frightened. What if Robin found out about her attraction to Red X? What if Raven found she couldn't leave Red X? What if she was actually starting to fall for him? Her heart twisted, but her mind couldn't think about those things now. There was something more pressing to deal with.

Like the fact that two mortal enemies were sitting down having coffee together.

"I've brought a picture." Robin fished around in his pocket before finding the photograph and handing it to Red X. "I believe it was taken just a few months ago."

Raven gauged Red X's reaction, her suspicions confirmed. They were completely blank when it came to the other's secret identity. Red X must have made the connection now. His lips turned down in a frown and he fingered the photograph lovingly before handing it back.

"She's very beautiful." Pause. "Where and when did you see her last?" Red X kept his voice stoic, giving no indication that he knew the truth.

"Four days ago, on Pier Twelve road. Over by Bruce's warehouse." Robin leaned back into the chair, completely at ease with the situation. Red X, on the other hand, stayed tense, readying for a fight.

"What were you doing in that district?"

"Just looking up something for Bruce. What is this, twenty questions?" Robin laughed and took another sip of the coffee.

"Just curious." Red X shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned and looked away and Robin continued to speak, oblivious to the change in Red X's mood.

"I have reason to believe she was taken prisoner by a villain named Red X."

"Haven't heard of him before."

"I haven't either." Liar. Raven wanted to reach out and strangle some sense into Robin. "It's just what I heard through my own investigation."

Red X sighed and stood up, walking to the windows. "I don't know if I can find her."

There was a long, heavy pause. Robin finally slammed his mug down and stood up. That was not the answer he wanted. "You've never said no to me before. You can find _anyone_, Nikolai. You're the best there is, I need you to find her for me."

"I can't find her, Dick. I'm sorry."

Another pause. Emotions flew across his face before he settled on suspicion. "What are you hiding?"

"I just _can't. _Look, things are… complicated now." That's an interesting choice of words.

"Complicated? _Complicated_? How exactly?" Robin followed Red X to the windows. "You managed to find Bruce when all we had was a piece of grass from a shoe print! What are you _hiding_? What's the big deal? I _need _to have Rachel back, Nikolai. You're the best locator in the world. People flock for your help." He sighed and shook his head. The beginnings of tears were forming in his eyes. "If you can't find someone then they must be dead. I couldn't bear it if she were dead. I would lose myself."

Raven's hands went to her throat in fear.

"That's a very deep and moving speech, Dick, but I _can't_ help you. I'm sorry."

They stared at each other, but Robin refused to back down. "I don't trust anyone else, Nikolai. Either you help me, or I lose her."

"Love interest?" Red X snarled at the sun, but Robin was unperturbed.

"If you must know, _yes_."

Raven's heart stilled at the word.

_Yes_? Robin loved her? Or was it just a story to get Red X to help him? Raven couldn't think. She couldn't even ponder the idea. The world she was just beginning to understand and appreciate was crumbling around her and a new world was being built. Nothing was as it seemed. What were lies? What were truths? Were the words interchangeable now?

Red X's fingers traced the outline of the city. "I've only been in love once."

"And how did it feel to lose her?" Robin was becoming feral now.

"I haven't yet. So I'm not willing to take the chance." Red X didn't even pretend to be ashamed. "I'm sorry, Richard. I can't help you. I recommend Peter Yarmer in Gotham. He's just as good as I am."

"No, he's not. I need you, _Nikolai_." Robin hissed out the name like a curse. Raven had never seen him like this and it frightened her. He usually wasn't the kind of man who got angry so easily. "You are the best and Rachel needs to be found. You're a dick if you don't do this for me. Please. I am begging you."

Red X rolled his eyes at the insult. "No, I'm a hypocrite who's afraid of pain. I will not lose the one thing I want; the one thing I can't live without. I can't help you." His words speared Raven like cupid's arrow and she felt uncomfortable with them. How could Red X feel these things after such a short amount of time?

"Fine." Robin sighed in defeat and ran his finger through his hair. "I'll look up Peter. Just give me his address."

"Sure thing. I have it in my office, just come with me." Red X turned to head into his office, but stopped when he saw Raven hiding in the shadows. His face paled visibly when he realized what was going to happen. There was no way to stop the storm.

Robin turned and saw her too. "Raven?"

Raven wanted to run. She wanted to faint. She wanted to do anything but be there.

"Nikolai… You're Red X?"

)O( )O( )O(

_Ta-Da! I'll try to keep the updates coming at a quick pace like this. It all depends on how work likes me. I don't have to go back to school until the 12__th__ of January. So, I'm going to try and write as much as possible. Leave a review! Thanks for everyone's helpful comments!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Eight  
_January 7, 2009

"_Hush, pretty bird, don't you know you can't sing? Hush, little bird, we're going to take to the sky." – Hollow Bones, Halou_

)O(

Red X dodged the fist coming straight for his face. He glared at Robin, Richard, whoever he claimed to be at this point, and felt an odd sinking in his stomach. Richard had been his best friend, really his only _close_ friend. They shared a strange kinship after similar disasters occurred in their lives. After they both lost their parents. They had seen each other often, and when Nikolai took up his parent's line of work, Richard had come to Nikolai first, looking for his help.

"I can't believe I let you lead me on like that!" Robin punched straight for his chest, but Red X blocked it and pushed Raven out of the way. He didn't want her to get mixed up in this mess, even though she already had. "I can't believe that _you_ turned into… _that_."

"You weren't always fair and square with me either, birdbrain." Red X dodged another punch, but he couldn't seem to retaliate. He didn't have the desire to fight Robin. He couldn't find it in his heart to be angry. He really didn't want their friendship to dissolve like it was. Although, Red X supposed it was inevitable, given the circumstances. "You never thought it imperative that I know you were… _that_?"

Robin stopped attacking, his gaze falling on Raven. Red X stepped in front of her slight frame. She didn't need to see this mess. She shouldn't have to see the complete dissolution of a lifetime friendship, even if it _was_ over her. "Don't you _dare_ bring her into this fight, Richard. It's between you and me."

"Is it, _Red X_?" He spat the name as if it were and curse. "Because I seem to remember you coming to me last night and claiming her as 'yours'. Or did I just dream that up? That never _actually_ happened?" Robin hissed out breath between his teeth.

"What?" Raven's shock and surprise briefly stilled the animosity in the room. Her voice felt like melancholy wind chimes, and her gaze flitted between the two men. Neither one could meet her accusing gaze, and the stillness disappeared as anger rushed back into her. She whirled on Red X. "You did what, X? It _that_ what you were doing last night? Deliberately provoking my leader?"

Red X didn't even bother looking ashamed.

"X?" Robin's eyes narrowed and he balled a fist. "She's got a pet name for you now, Nikolai? Disgusting."

"I can think of several names for you, Richard!" Red X growled and stepped in front of Raven again. She shoved at his back, but Red X didn't care. He was determined to keep her and damned be everything that got in his way. Including old friends. "Get out of my house. I will not fight in front of Raven. Especially not with you."

"I'm not a child!" She gave another good, hard whack to his back, and Red X cringed with the sudden force. Her powers were starting to come back. He needed to inject her again, or he would lose her to the boy. "Let me go, X!"

Robin reached out behind Red X and grabbed Raven's arm. With a firm tug and a yelp, she fell onto his chest and stared up at him. Red X saw the way her lips trembled and her cheeks flushed brightly. Proof, that some part of her heart still belonged to him. There was a long pause, prolonging the inevitable, before Robin snarled at Red X and leaned down to kissed her. It was hard and relentless, and Robin's eyes never left Red X's. They both knew it was a display of ownership. At that moment it had nothing to do with love, it was just a sign that he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He wasn't going to let Raven slip through his fingers.

"That's enough, Richard." Red X pulled Raven away, and growled. He looked down at her and felt his heart turn black at the sight of her swollen lips and glassy eyes. No one else should have the right to do that to her. No one but him should have the right to kiss her like that. If Robin didn't leave soon, Red X would not be held accountable for what happened to him. "Get out of my house, Richard. I am losing my patience and I promised that I wouldn't fight in front of Raven."

Raven smacked his arm. Ow, that one stung.

"No." Robin stood his ground.

"Yes." Red X pulled Raven tightly against his chest. She pulled struggled against his hold before rolling her eyes and standing still in his embrace. She smacked his arm again, harder this time. "It's over with. She's _mine_."

"That's what you think." Robin's feet shifted positions just slightly, the only indication that he was ready to attack.

"What in all the heavens and hell is this about anyway!" Raven elbowed Red X in the chest and he let her go. If he wasn't careful, she would figure out that she had her powers back and could beat the crap out of him any time she wanted. "I can make up my own mind you two stupid baboons. Stop beating your chests." She turned to Robin and shook her head, sighing. "Look, Robin, you should go. Clear your head before you start beating each other up."

"I lost you once to this idiot; I'm not going to lose you again." Robin reached out for her, but Red X pulled her away. Raven smacked his arm for the third time. She was going to break a bone soon.

"It wasn't anyone's fault! You didn't _lose_ me. I became collateral." She turned and glared up at Red X, her eyes glowing faintly with power. "And you, of all people. What in the goddess' name do you want to keep me for? You wanted that damnable suit more than you wanted anything else in the world. _Keep_ Me? Pft."

Red X had the decency to look sheepish, and he let his arms fall off her shoulders. His eyes couldn't rise to meet hers, out of fear of rejection. "You'd be surprised how much can change over a few days."

"Oh, shut up, Nikolai." Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop being so melodramatic. You have no idea what-"

Red X interjected. "You're one to talk, Richard. Stop whining because you lost."

"Shut up, both of you!" Raven reached out and smacked Red X's arm before knocking Robin upside the head. "You're both acting like silly teenage girls! I don't know what this is about, but I'm not sure I like it." She turned back to Robin, sighing. There was a look of upset exhaustion in her eyes. "Please, Robin. You need to go. I'm fine and safe here, Red X has upheld his half of the deal."

"Fine." Robin glared and stepped away from Raven. "But, I'll be back. I'll come back with the rest of the Titans and she will be mine."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Raven was looking flustered and confused.

Red X growled, ignoring her statement. "Try me. Just_ try_ to find me, birdbrain. I spent my whole life trying to find people who didn't want to be found. Don't think I don't know how to hide from you and your friends." His hand reached out and grabbed Raven's wrist. She struggled against him, but he forced her back behind his body.

"I'm not going to-" The door slammed as Robin stormed out of the apartment. "Hide." Raven watched the door for a long while before she turned and stared at Red X. He was still growling and looking as sulky as ever. The air turned sour again and Raven hit him. "You're an idiot. A completely testosterone-filled idiot."

"Injection." That was the only word he managed to snap out, he stormed past her and into his office. He could feel Raven following him and he just wanted to hit something. Anything that could take his mind off what had just happened. Anything that could take away the sting of losing your only friend. Anything that could keep him from realizing that he was going to lose Raven.

Anything.

"If you think I'm going to let you inject me again-"

"Shut up, Raven." He whirled on her, and he could see the confusion and fear in her eyes. The sudden outburst wasn't normal for him. She didn't deserve the brunt of this attack, but he wanted to lash out. He wanted _someone_ to understand him. "This is it. I get one last chance to make you understand what this is about. To make you understand who I am. I am not asking for twenty four hours. I promise I will not inject the medicine into your bloodstream… I just need time with you, Raven. Twelve hours. That's all I'm asking. Then you can leave and return to your Titans and never have to see me again."

"Is that what you want me to do? Run away from all of this?" Raven grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving. Unshed tears clung to her lashes and Red X wanted to kiss them away. To make the hurt disappear, but he couldn't. She wasn't his to take. "Do you want me tun away? Because of this _mess_?"

"No." Red X pulled his hand free. "But I know you will."

"You don't have a lot of faith in me."

"I don't have a lot of faith in myself."

The words hung in the air like a guillotine blade.

"What _is_ this about, X?" Raven stepped away from him, shaking her head. Red X could almost feel the emotions swarm around the room. Passion, pain, confusion, lust, anger. It all felt overwhelming, and Red X briefly wondered it that was her. Raven sighed and continued. "I get the distinct feeling that the suit has little to do with it anymore."

"Nikolai." Red X corrected her. "My name is Nikolai."

An unknown emotion flashed across Raven's face before she repeated him. "Nikolai, then." They stared at each other before Raven sighed in defeat. She tugged at the collar of her t-shirt, revealing a patch of creamy skin next to her neck. "Fine. Twelve hours and then I'll decide my own fate."

Red X knelt down and grabbed the serum from his safe. He cleaned her skin, his eyes never meeting hers. He was too ashamed of what had happened. Too ashamed of the hurt he had caused her, of the feelings he had toward her. He stabbed the needle into her shoulder, but he couldn't find the will to inject her. It seemed… _wrong._

"I can't do this to you, Raven." He pulled the needle out and threw it away. "I give up. You're too precious." His hands reached up and grabbed her face. Her lips trembled under his stare. "Forgive me." His lips descended on hers, but it wasn't like his other kisses, the ones of passion. Red X knew that this was a kiss of something stronger than attraction, something stronger than ownership. He pulled away, breathless, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Please, forgive me."

"I promised you twelve hours, Nikolai." His name sounded heavenly coming from her lips. Red X wanted to bury his face in the shelter of her neck, knowing he would be safe there. He wanted to find anyway he could to keep her. "I won't go back on any of my promises."

The moment felt long, as if it was their last minute before oblivion. Red X threaded his fingers through her own and pulled her close against his chest. He felt the strange tingling of her powers coming back, and knew that his time with her was short. She would leave whenever she wanted. He managed a small smile. "Come on, then, we're leaving now. Let's go."

"We're not staying?"

"We're going somewhere safe." Red X grabbed his keys out of the desk drawer. "Somewhere I can explain to you what this is about." He noticed the fear and confusion in her eyes and brushed hair from her face. "I just want to explain everything in my own words. Richard doesn't seem to be in a forgiving mood concerning me."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're going to my safe house." Red X closed and locked the door to his apartment and started for the elevator. Raven followed closely. "I'm sorry but it'll be a long drive."

"Great." She rolled her eyes. There was a long moment as the elevator plummeted nearly fifty floors. Red X could feel her discomfort and he looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. Raven took it as an invitation to question. "What are you?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

)O( )O( )O(

Raven had fallen asleep. She wasn't sure if it was the length of the drive, the ambient music Red X played, or the last dregs of the serum leaving her body. When she woke up, she was lying on a king-size bed with a huge, worn comforter underneath her. She sat up and looked around. This must have been Red X's safe house. It was a small and efficient cabin in the middle of nowhere. The bed took up most of the building, a small dinette set and galley kitchen took up the rest, and a fireplace was blazing with a fire. Out side the sun was just beginning to set behind an endless row of trees.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake." Red X had entered with a bundle of wood. He sat it next to the door and walked over to her. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Fine. I didn't really want to fall asleep."

"I know, but the ride is long and boring." Red X sat next to her, and the silence that enveloped them was awkward and uncomfortable. Raven watched him for a moment, studying his face, she felt like this would be the last time she would ever see him. He looked like the epitome of utter dejection. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes didn't quite meet her own. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, finally bringing his gaze toward hers. It was blank and empty. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this the way you did."

Raven raised an eyebrow at his curious wording. He wasn't sorry that she got involved, just the outcome of it. Raven turned back to the fire and watched it before speaking. "What is this all about, Nikolai?" She briefly saw him shiver at the sound of his name and wondered if he liked it. "Who are you? _What_ are you? What is between you and Robin? Why am I part of this? Was this ever about the suit?"

Red X held up a hand, signaling her to stop. She bit her lip and glared at him, waiting for him to speak. "I'll explain. It's kind of a long story…"

Raven propped herself against the headboard, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I've got plenty of time. Isn't that why you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't kidnap you. I just wanted to go somewhere where we wouldn't be interrupted. Somewhere I could tell you the whole story." His onyx eyes finally rose to meet hers and he forced a sad smile before pushing her hair out of her face. There was a long moment before he spoke, and Raven wasn't sure if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. There was something in the way he looked at her, as if she was more than precious, it was as if she was invaluable. "You deserve to hear everything. My past, the reason I took that stupid suit, and what I feel for you."

"Feel for me?" The words trembled on her lips, but Red X didn't seem to hear them. Or he couldn't face them.

He took a deep break and looked back at the fire, avoiding her shock. "My name is Nikolai Dubrinsky and I was born in Russia some twenty four-ish years ago." He noted her confused expression out of the corner of his eye. "In my home town no one really keeps a calendar, time is marked by the seasons, and there's always discrepancies between years. My parents worked for the KGB as 'Locators'. It's a long and glorious profession." He rolled his eyes. "A locator's job is to locate and retrieve lost, stolen, or escaped people. In the KGB's case, it was mostly wanted criminals or someone who pissed off the Kremlin.

"My parents hated what they did. They hated that they were forced to bring fugitives, who had done nothing wrong other than stand up to bad guys, to their death. When I was five, they escaped Russia and ran to the United States, begging amnesty from the government in return for their services."

"But I thought they didn't like doing what they did?" Raven asked, pulling herself out of his story. The fire cast beautiful shadows over his face and Raven was having trouble concentrating on his words.

"They didn't like working for the _KGB_. America tends to have one or two more morals above the Kremlin." He smiled and pushed hair out of her face again. "They worked in the US for few years, about seven before the KGB found them again." Red X shivered and Raven leaned forward and pressed a hand to his forearm. She could feel the cold sweat prickling his skin.

"They were trying to find a runaway in Gotham. Some child of a rich family had wanted to join the circus instead of being an oil tycoon."

Raven's face paled visibly. "Robin. Is that how you met Robin?"

Nikolai shrugged. "More or less. I was old enough to come with them on this expedition. After all, it was just a stupid teenage kid. I met the Flying Greysons that night and Richard and I became good friends almost instantly. He was a really sweet kid." His lips turned down in a frown. "That night, his own tragedy happened, and it was the same night that the KGB finally found my parents."

Raven leaned closer and pressed an innocent kiss to his jaw. She felt the thump of his pulse and briefly wondered why it was racing so fast. Nikolai pressed a hand to her face and looked into her eyes.

"If you keep distracting me, I'm not going to finish my story." Raven pulled away and he continued. "Bruce took me in for a few years, per Richard's request and we were as happy as three parentless children can be. But when I turned fifteen, the President went missing, and they called on me to find him."

"You were only fifteen!"

"I was still the best." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "If my parents couldn't find the lost ones, they were dead. That was what the government used to tell them. After that I started my own business. The government calls on me from time to time, but I deal with rich, snotty families mostly."

There was a lull in the story and Raven realized there was a gap. She stared at him for a long moment before she spoke. "So, what made you move from being an honorable locator to a petty thief?" Raven pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on top of them.

"It's not a big leap from locating people to locating items." He paused, thinking. "I remember seeing that suit and I _wanted_ it. I had never wanted anything in my entire life. My parents kept me happy and content, and I never desired anything before. I led a comfortable life with my business, but seeing Robin's suit… I just _wanted_ it. I tried my damnedest to recreate it, but I couldn't. And so I took it."

Raven snorted and shook her head. "Earning you a permanent spot on Robin's 'Most Wanted' list."

"Yes." Nikolai watched the fire. Raven watched him and the conversation took another lull before he spoke again. "For the most part I tried not to steal things. I used it for jobs, it makes fighting guard that much easier, but every now and then I wanted to lash out. I wanted to cause frustration on rich families. It was their fault my parents were out that night; _their_ fault the KGB found my mother and father. If they hadn't been trying to find the stupid runaway child, I would still have them."

Raven reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. He looked up at her, and Raven felt her heart twist at the ghosts of tears in his eyes. He shouldn't cry. He was the kind of man to make snarky comments or lash out. He shouldn't have tears. "It's no one's fault, Nikolai. The KGB wanted your parents and there's nothing they wouldn't have done to find them."

"I know that now." He took a deep breath, coming to a painful admission. "The suit wasn't complete and I wanted the rest of it. If I couldn't have the entire suit, it was useless… so I took you, hoping Robin would give me what I wanted." He barked out a sour shred of a laugh. "I'll be honest, Raven. I was looking for _anyone_. Starfire would have been my optimum choice, I thought that would have been the key to Robin's heart. But you fell into my lap and I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

He blushed and looked away. "But something changed and I… I realize that I don't want the suit anymore. You're beautiful, and funny, and smart, and you… are _amazing_. You're unlike any woman I've ever met before. I don't want the stupid suit if I can't have you." He raised his gaze to hers, and Raven could see the fires of determination burning there. "I _won't_ give you up, not to Richard not to _anyone_."

"I…" Raven felt like the room was spinning. She stared at his expression, a mixture of shame and possession, wondering if her heart would ever start beating again. He wanted to _keep _her? He didn't want to give her up? She was just a _thing _to him, nothing more. But the way he spoke to her made her question herself. What if he really did… _love _her? What if there was something more behind all of this? Raven was forced to watch the last shreds of light disappear behind the treetops. "Me? That's what the fight was about? Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm not worth this!" Raven jumped forward and put her hands on his shoulders, and he looked up into his eyes with a blank expression. "I'm not worth the two of you fighting over me, it's silly. You two were best friends! You've got to take me back, Nikolai. I'll… I'll go somewhere and we can forget that this ever happened." Her plan didn't sound comfortable, even to her own ears. It left a pungent taste in her mouth. "I won't let me break up a friendship."

"It's too late, Raven. You'd be surprised what a woman does to men. We turn into dogs." He reached up and took her face before pressing a kiss to her lips. He tugged at her arm and she fell onto the bed and stared at him. "And you _are_ worth it. I'd give up my life if I could be with you, Raven. I'd sell everything I own and go into hiding if I could keep you." He pressed his lips to her neck and color rose to her face. "I want you."

His words were awkward. They could have two meanings and Raven wasn't sure which one she wanted to admit to. He wanted her in the way of pure, physical attraction. Or did he want her in the way of keeping? Did he want to keep her forever like he said? "Stop that, Nikolai. I'm not giving into your kissing until we figure this out."

"But you'll give in?"

"Oh, shut up." She shoved at his chest. Nikolai leaned down and kissed her gently and Raven felt her heart explode. It was beautiful the way he loved her. Beautiful the way he kissed her. Everything turned into an explosion of bright colors and Raven wanted desperately to give into him. "Come on, Nikolai… let me go. I'm serious." She pushed at his chest and he pulled away, frowning.

"Remember, little bird, you're much stronger than I am at this point."

"Good. That means I can take you in a fight." She smirked at the sparkle of laughter in his eyes. "I still owe you a good punch to the face."

Nikolai leaned close to her. "You can punch me all you want… right after I kiss you." He leaned down and let his lips meet her own. Her blood heated to a boil and Raven wondered if she would be able to say "no" to him now. His tongue found hers and his hands grabbed her wrists and stretched them above her head, exposing her like a pagan sacrifice. Raven's body flushed and one of his hands fingered the hem of her shirt.

"Nikolai…" She whispered and he pulled away.

"I know… I know." His fingers released her wrists and he sat up. Raven followed him. "I'm sorry, Raven… I just… I want every part of you. Physically, mentally, emotionally… you're this beautiful, puzzling enigma I want to figure out." His fingertips slid up her arms and he kissed her forehead. "I guess it's all that testosterone in me?" He teased her.

"Ha ha." Raven pushed at his arm and he tumbled off the bed. She smirked in victory. "You deserved that."

A feeble "I know" came up from the floor. He picked himself up and glanced at the clock. Raven found she didn't really want to leave, even if her twelve hours were almost up. What would be waiting for her if she returned? Chaos was one word for it. Robin would tell her he loved her, but she wouldn't trust him. Or was it more that she didn't want his affection now? She wouldn't be sure how to react to him anymore. What would she say? What would she do?

Nikolai had walked to the galley kitchen and began to cook. There was something comforting about the normalcy they had between them. Robin would always be her leader and there was nothing that would ever break that. But Nikolai…

He treated her as if they were on equal terms. He never talked down to her, or treated her as if she were anything below him. Raven rubbed her forehead and stared at the fire, feeling very tired. The warmth of the flames and the scent of the food were starting to send her into slumber. She stretched gingerly and lay down on the bed, pulling the comforter around her.

"If you're tired, go to sleep."

"I'm hungry." She could feel his smile.

"Rest. I'll be done in a minute." The scent filled the small cabin and Red X brought her a bowl of soup. He sat next to her and there was a moment of silence. "I don't keep fresh food here, sorry."

"It's fine. I understand." They ate in silence, but it felt strained and uncomfortable. Raven didn't want to look at the clock she wanted to pretend it wasn't hanging on the wall like Death's scythe. She pushed a few carrots around in her bowl.

"It's fine, Raven." Nikolai's deep voice called out to her, and for the first time she noticed the ever so slight Russian accent. She looked up at him. "I understand if you want to leave. I know I'm not the most interesting company. I just…" Nikolai put the bowl down and looked at her, his eyes filled with longing. "I just wanted to steal a few more minutes from you."

"I gave them to you."

"Mmm." His eyes didn't quite reach hers.

"I'm not ready to leave yet." Raven set her own bowl aside and she sat up. Nikolai's face paled as he she pressed her hand to his face. "I think… I think I'll stay a little longer, if you don't mind."

)O( )O( )O(

_TA DA! Leave a review if you're so inclined, I love to hear from you. I love the song _Hollow Bones _and it was probably one of the main influences on me when I wrote the last scene. So, if you have a chance you should listen to it. I'll post soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Nine  
_January 11, 2009

_I upped the rating for this chapter. Enjoy!_

Nikolai felt his heart slam against his ribs and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her neck. Her pulse jumped beneath his mouth, signaling her own desire for him. Something primal in him raised its head and Nikolai knew this could end very badly if he didn't reign in his emotions. He pulled away and feathered kisses over he face. "If you want to stay, then I won't hesitate in telling you that you could be putting yourself in danger."

He felt Raven smile, and he couldn't help but return the favor. "I know."

"Good." Nikolai pressed his hands against her shoulders and pushed her slightly body to the mattress, claiming her mouth again. His fingertips barely touched her skin, sending small shocks of white lightning running over her body. Everything in him was screaming to take her, to claim her as his. She was _his _enigma, _his _conquest, and he wanted nothing more then to keep her forever.

Nikolai let his fingers drift down and he played with the hem of her shirt for a minute, before pulling it over her head. Before Raven even had a chance to react, he leaned down and captured any complain on his kiss. A soft sigh escaped her lips as his hands found the smooth, alabaster skin underneath her breasts. Something in him turned and he deepened the kiss from a soothing gesture to one of dominance. It was hard and possessive, but sensual and erotic. It fanned the fire into a full-on conflagration, and he could feel the heat spilling off her skin. The quickening pace of her pulse.

He could feel her response running into him like hot mercury.

Raven moved restlessly against him, as if uncomfortable with her body. She shifted under his touch and arched her back so her full breasts pressed into his chest. Nikolai was unable to stop the moan that tore from his throat as she carefully slid a leg up and tangled it with his own, bringing their bodies closer.

Nikolai pulled back from the kiss, and gasped air, feeling like he'd run a marathon in seconds. He propped his body on his elbows and stared into her eyes. There he felt her acceptance of him, her understanding, her compassion, and even a few shreds of love. They didn't need to say anything to understand what this meant. It wasn't something that would be pushed aside and given excuses.

This would be a permanent brand on their souls.

Raven smirked up at him. "Getting cold feet?"

"Letting you catch your breath." He leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss, and his hands drew delicate shapes all over her body. Everywhere he touched, he felt her burn; he felt the strange tingling of her power reacting to him. His hands buried in her hair as he sealed their lips together.

His desire was urgent, passionate. He wanted to take her hard and unbridled, but she was innocent. Sensual, beautiful, exotic… but innocent. He could feel the way her heart trembled under his chest, the way her breathing was erratic. Nikolai felt he had to comfort her, bring her back to reality. He feathered kisses all over her face. "You are safe, little bird. Tell me when to stop and I will."

"I know." She leaned up and nibbled on his lip. "I'm not ready to stop yet."

His hands slid behind her body and quickly did away with the bra, leaving her exposed to him. She looked beautiful, bathed in the warm light of the fire. The flames colored her body like it should be, with interesting little shadows and shapes. She was his own little nymph. His own little sinful demoness. He leaned down and tasted her breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. He was mildly satisfied with the mewing that escaped her lips, but he wondered…

She moaned loudly as he bit down. Ah, that was the sound he wanted her hear. Unbridled passion. His fingers found the button of her jeans and slowly undid them, delighted and with the way her hips moved under his touch. She shifted to get closer to him, but he pushed her back onto the mattress. "Behave, little bird. Other wise this won't last as long as I want it to."

Raven gasped as he tugged her jeans off and threw them on the floor. "How long do you want it to last?" She looked up to find her answer in a wicked smile on his lips. He pressed kisses down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her belly button before venturing lower. Raven gasped again his he slid his fingers along the crease of her hips before pulling her legs apart, making her incredibly vulnerable. Raven squirmed, but his hands held her hips in place.

Nikolai let his eyes meet hers, giving her a chance to stop him. When silence was his answer, he bent down and drank her. He wanted to do such wicked things to her, but he had to keep reminding himself that she was innocent, that he would teach her these things later. There _would_ be a later, there was no doubt about that anymore. Every cell in his body cried out for her, wanted to hold her in this moment forever. It no longer became a desire to keep her, it was a _need_. She was as essential as breathing air.

He could feel something in her shift, and she cried out, her fingers clutching the sheets before grabbing onto his hair. Her hips trembled, and Nikolai caught her as she floated back to earth. Something male inside him smiled at the satisfaction he'd given her. At the fire he brought to life. He licked his way back to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple, feeling aftershocks shiver through her body.

"Nikolai…" His name was breathy and filed with satisfaction. He leaned down and caught her lips in another searing kiss.

"Belong to me." He whispered on her skin. He slid his hands up between her breasts and splayed his fingers over her heart. He could feel the hard thump of it against his own pulse. They moved at the same rhythm. "Please, Raven… I don't know what I'd do without you."

Raven's eyes caught his and she smiled. "You're wearing too many clothes." Something in Nikolai exalted. He knew her well enough to realize that was her acceptance. This was her taking him as he was, no secrets, no lies. _Nikolai_, pure and unadulterated. She pressed her lips against his neck and whispered, "I don't think that there is any help for me now. You stole me."

Nikolai smiled and captured her kiss again, breaking only to remove his own clothes. Raven's slender fingers slid down his body, tracing every muscle with her fingertips. If it was possible, he hardened more. She knew what she was doing. She knew her innocent exploration of his body was sending him closer to insanity as every second passed. He felt his blood rushing through his system until every limb on his body felt like it would explode with pleasure if she didn't stop soon. Nikolai grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, stretching her body out like a sacrifice. She smirked up at him, proof that she knew what she was doing to him.

"Behave, or I won't finish." She frowned, but there was still a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to turn that sparkle into a glow of passion. Nikolai slid his tongue along her lower as he settled his weight between her legs. There was a small hitch in her breath, and Nikolai could felt her fear permeate the room. He pressed a kiss t her forehead, trying to soothe her. "Please, little bird. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can." He nipped at her lower lip. "I'll take you to the heavens."

"You're too big. We won't fit."

Nikolai pressed another kiss to her lips, wiping away her fear again. "We were made for each other." Without another moment's hesitation, he surged forward, past the barrier of her innocence. Raven's fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as he tried to hold himself perfectly still. A few moments passed before her thick eyelashes swept up and watched him. The sparkle had intensified.

Nikolai moved slowly within her, feeling her tightness cling to him like a second skin. The pure feeling of it all made him want to explode. He wanted to take her unabashedly, and with force. He wanted to build the small flame into an inferno. He wanted her brazenly rubbing up against him. He wanted it all.

Nikolai bent down and suckled on an earlobe, earning a moan and a frenzied thrust from her. He smirked against her neck. "The heavens." And he picked up his pace, building friction inside of her. She felt amazing, hot, tight, eager. With every thrust she grew more eager, hungrier. She lifted her hips, clawed at his back, cried out his name. Every little twitch of her muscles sent a whole new wave of pleasure. Nikolai grabbed her wrists and held them out against the bed.

He couldn't keep himself from picking up his pace, from reaching for the heavens. Raven cried out as her fingers reached for him, wanting to touch him. Nikolai grinned and leaned down and nipped at her neck. She bucked against him as the heat in the room skyrocketed. Raven cried out again and Nikolai could feel her orgasm. It rocked through his body as all her emotions spilled on him. Her acceptance, her passion, her desire, her frustration, her friendship. It all fed his own emotions, and Nikolai felt himself release as her muscles clamped on him. Colors whirled around him in a bright show of lights, and every muscle in his body tensed until he felt himself collapse against her small frame.

Their breathing intertwined and the scent of lovemaking settled over everything. Raven's skin had flushed to a lovely rosy color and the sparkle in her eyes had turned into a fulfilled glow. She looked sleepy and content, like a cat sleeping on a sunny windowsill.

Nikolai, unable to stop himself, leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, wondering if she'd ever come down from the stars. She smiled and brought her hands up to his hair. Nikolai smiled back, turning to look around him. Wondering if the world was still intact. It seemed to be. The only change was that the fire had burned down and now only smoldering embers remained to light and heat the small cabin.

Nikolai would have to put more wood on it. Later. He leaned down and caught her earlobe between his teeth before whispering: "Again."

)O( )O( )O(

Robin rubbed a hand over his face, trying to ward off an on coming headache. He'd spent the last two days trying whatever he possibly could to locate Nikolai. But the boy knew how to hide. He had gone back to Nikolai's apartment within ten minutes and they had left. Not a trace of them to be found anywhere. The only indication that they had left was the absence of Nikolai's car keys. Robin had scoured the city, refusing to give up, refusing sleep, food. Anything that would make him lose Raven.

"Robin?"

"What?" He snapped at Beast Boy, who took a step back. He winced at his tone and turned away, frowning. "Sorry. It was a long night."

"I understand… um… this came for you today." He held out a package wrapped in brown paper. There was no address on it, no indication of it having been mailed. Just Robin's name. He pulled off the paper and looked inside the box. Black Kevlar fabric surrounded a mask with a caricature of a skull on it. A red piece of paper on it told Robin everything he needed to know:

**I WIN.**

)O( )O( )O(

_So there it is. Probably not the last chapter, but the story may be winding down. I hope you enjoyed the lemon per your request! My inspiration came from _Christine Feehan _who writes the best paranormal romance books out there. Leave a review if you're so inclined. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Ten_

)O(

Raven was out for another walk. Nikolai was discovering that being out here in nothing more than barely habitable wilderness was good for her. Her temper had slowly boiled down and nothing had exploded yet. He silently thanked the Goddess for that. It was harder than Hell to get supplies out here. The closest paved road was nearly two miles away, and the closest town was almost an hour.

He sighed and looked at the satellite phone sitting in front of him like a death warrant. He had gotten a call from the government; some dumb-ass congressman had gotten himself captured halfway around the world in a terrorist zone. Nikolai had been called immediately, of course, and who was he to deny the government? The unfortunate thing was that it meant returning to Jump City as soon as possible. What was worse, it also meant leaving Raven alone for a week while Nikolai trekked through mine-infested guerrilla camps. He wasn't sure which part was worse. Raven he trusted, it was Richard he didn't. Nikolai rubbed his neck and sighed, trying to ward off a headache.

He pushed himself up and walked outside, hoping the cool air would help. Although, it didn't seem like anything would help at this point. He walked around the grounds close to the cabin, waiting to hear the soft crunch of Raven's footsteps in the woods. The scent of fall permeated his senses and he couldn't help but feel an attachment to the place.

He'd never noticed how beautiful the small property was. It had always been just a safe house hidden in the foothills of the mountains, nothing more than that. But with Raven here… it was beginning to feel like a home. He liked curling up next to her with the fire roaring beside them. He liked waking up with the sun and going on walks with her. He loved kissing her under the stars. It was heaven to make love to her at any time in the day. Everything just felt… _natural_.

"What's going on?"

Nikolai started. He hadn't heard her approach him, but she stood bathed in the failing sunlight watching him, waiting for an explanation. When silence was her answer, she frowned and pushed past him into the cabin. It was more than obvious that she could read his worried expression. He sighed and followed her in. "I've got to go back to Jump."

"Mm." Raven took a seat at the dinette set and glared at his satellite phone. He could almost see her plans to throw it into the nearest lake. After a long silence, she raised her eyes to meet his, a small frown playing on her lips. "I suppose it was inevitable. I guess I just wasn't expecting to return so soon."

Nikolai sat across from her. "I'm sorry."

"Mm." Pause. "We're leaving immediately, aren't we?"

"Yes. I've got to catch a flight in twelve hours." He glanced at his watch, feeling his heart sink into the floor. It was at least a six hour drive back to Jump City, giving him little time left with Raven. It was not the most ideal situation, but he didn't have a choice. Time he wasted here was time that wasted the prisoner's life.

"Where to?" Raven picked up the phone and ran her fingers across the buttons. Nikolai plucked it out of her hands before she had a chance to throw it somewhere he couldn't retrieve it.

"Afghanistan." He watched a look of fear cross her eyes before she stood up, the chair clattering to the ground with the sudden movement. There was a long, heavy pause between them and it took a long while before Nikolai gathered the courage to make _any_ move. He reached out and stroked her cheek for a moment, feeling her tremble under his touch. "Calm down, little bird. I'll be fine. I've done this so many times it's become second nature."

"That doesn't ease my nerves." Raven pulled away and glared at him. He could feel her hurt and anger reverberating through the room like the pungent breeze before a thunderstorm. She was beyond angry at this point, she was _livid, _and Nikolai couldn't do anything but look away in sudden shame. She always knew how to break down his defenses. Raven growled angrily, bringing his attention back to her. The fire in her eyes was building, and Nikolai was getting the impression that he was in trouble. "Did you ever think that now you have some one other than yourself to worry about?"

"What?" Nikolai watched her for a long moment, trying to decipher her. The slight shimmer in her eyes and the slight tremble on her lips made everything crystal clear. He couldn't believe it though. It seemed impossible. His heart turned over and he wasn't sure when he had stopped breathing, but it didn't seem important. He felt his stomach twist into a thousand knots as he watched her, looking for any indication of another meaning to her words. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She frowned and looked away. "You're smart enough to figure it out."

Nikolai, unable to stop himself, leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. He felt her surprise, then Raven's head tilted up to meet his, and her own body became soft and pliant as she leaned into his body. He gathered her small frame closer to himself, holding on to the edge of her unspoken words. Raven reached up and ran her fingers through his hair pushing his mouth gruffly against her own. Passion ignited between them and Nikolai was helpless to stop the conflagration.

Nikolai's hands whispered down her sides until they reached her hips. He grabbed her hips and ground his own against them before he lifted her onto the dinette set. His fingers made quick work of her jeans and, without any preamble, he yanked them off taking her lacy panties with them. He almost couldn't control himself as her hands reached out, tugging at his own clothing.

"Get these stupid things off." She muttered against his lips. Nikolai smiled and unclothed himself, stepping between her legs. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him close to her. Their scents mingled, creating an entirely new perfume that nearly drove him to insanity. His erection pressed against her, and Nikolai was feeling frenzied. He wanted her more than anything he could think of, but her hands stopped his movement. He let loose a low growl. Raven looked up at him through her lashes, her eyes dark. "You better come back alive, Nikolai. Or I swear I'll resurrect your body and kill you again."

A small smile touched his lips and he thrust into her, delighted with the shocked moan that escaped. Her nails dug into his shoulders, the pain bringing his mind back into focus. He kept his hips still, but pressed his forehead against hers. Raven tried to move against him, but he held her still as well. "Can you even do that?"

"I'll figure it out." She dug her heels into his back, urging him closer. Nikolai grinned as her need washed over him. "Now, finish before I shoot you."

Nikolai was only too happy to oblige. He thrust inside her again, sending white-hot lightning streaking through her body. She shivered against him and he leaned down and kissed her neck. Her back arched, thrusting her chest up toward him. If possible, he hardened even more. There was just something incredibly sexy about making love to her when she was still half-dressed. His hand slid between their two bodies and he swirled his thumb around her clitoris. Raven jumped and moaned again.

"I thought you wanted this to last." She accused, her lips pressed against his neck.

"I changed my mind." He rubbed her again before Nikolai pulled out, yanking her off the table and onto her feet. She didn't even have a chance to glare at him. He nipped at her lips and spun her around, pressing her arms against the tabletop.

Nikolai stood there and admired the art before him. She looked so incredibly vulnerable stretched out like that, and something male inside him responded to the sight. How could he refuse her anything she wanted? How could his heart not go out to the small woman in his hands? He pressed his erection against her tight entrance. "I want you writhing in pleasure."

"Nikolai…" She pushed against him, and Nikolai lost control. He thrust into her, rejoicing at the scream that pierced the still cabin air. A fine sheen of sweat spread out against her alabaster skin, and she pushed against him, bringing their blood to boil. Nikolai refused propriety and took her unabashedly. His hands were everywhere at once, on her breasts, at her hips, stroking her back, and every movement seemed to send Raven closer to the stars.

The friction between them was so intense, it bordered on pain, but Nikolai couldn't stop. He wanted every part of her. Every inch of her sweet, dark body. Every part of her bright white soul. He wanted Raven more than he wanted anything in the word, and Goddess be damned if anything stood in his way.

His name escaped her lips as she reached her climax, and Nikolai wasn't far behind her. The pleasure ripped through his body, it was almost painful. He gripped her hips and buried himself to the hilt, whispering her name against her back. Colors burst around him and everything seemed to slip into place. For one second, he didn't even care if everything fall apart, he wouldn't even care if the world ended. He had Raven, and that was the only thing that mattered. He didn't know how long he stayed there, in the sanctuary of her body, but he knew that time hadn't stopped for them. His duty was staring him in the face.

"Wow." Raven whispered as he pulled out of her. She tried to turn around, but her legs had turned to jelly and Nikolai had to catch her before she tumbled to the ground. He chuckled and carried her to the bed, wrapping the comforter over them both. There was a long, peaceful silence, and Raven curled against his chest, her eyelashes drifting down. Nikolai couldn't bear to look at the clock. What was another hour of sleep? They would still make it back to Jump on time. Raven placed her chin on his chest and looked at him, her gaze drowsy with their lovemaking. "Do you really _have_ to go?"

"Rae… I have to go." He kissed the top of her head. Something in his mind clicked as he called her a pet name. It was as if everything had fallen into place. He belonged in her arms, whispering sweet things into her ear. "I can't just tell the president that I don't care about a congressman."

"I can go with you."

Nikolai shifted, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was turning. True, he had thought about bringing her along. After all, she was much stronger, faster, more intelligent, and she had_ magick_. But even still… he looked at her, watching as her body started to drift into a light sleep. He wanted to keep her out of harm's way, no matter what. It made him nervous to keep alone her at his apartment while he was gone. Bringing her into one of the most dangerous countries on earth was not his idea of bubble wrap. Nikolai rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Not this time."

Raven picked up her head, and a shade of red crossed her vision as she glared at him. "Oh, so it's okay for you to throw yourself into imminent danger, but I have to stay at home? Some equal relationship this is." She blew air out her nose and got out of bed, angry. Nikolai cringed. He'd opened the flood gates.

"Come on, Rae. Next time, I promise…" Nikolai followed her, trying to keep her hands from pulling on her jeans. She pushed him away, her greater strength sending him back onto the bed. Nikolai sighed and stared up at the ceiling, knowing he was going to lose this argument. "Please. Anything but this one. Not Afghanistan. I would have gladly taken you into the Siberian Mountains into a village that still believes in vampires… but not Afghanistan. Please, don't make me bring you there."

"Fine. You go kill yourself and I'll sit at home like a good little girl and wait for her lover to return." Raven sighed and stomped toward the door, grabbing his satellite phone and jeep keys. The door opening made Nikolai realize how late it was. They had enjoyed their last few hours together, but now it was time to get back to Jump City. He stood up and pulled on his clothes. Turning off the lights, he followed her out to his jeep. She was blowing off steam, and a nearby tree was taking the brunt of the attack. She turned and glared at him.

"Nothing is going to happen, Raven. I promise." He grabbed her hand before she could retreat into the automobile. Raven glared at him and yanked her arm away. The silence between them was tangible, and Nikolai knew she was just trying to build their emotions up until he gave into her. Nice try, but he wasn't going to let her put herself in front of gunfire because he'd miss her. "It's too dangerous. Please, Raven. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you even got a scratch. Next time."

"It's _fine_." She snapped and opened the door, getting in. "Let's go before I change my mind and decide to kill you."

Nikolai sighed. It was going to be a long drive back to Jump.

"At least you still have Robin's suit."

A _very_ long drive.

)O( )O( )O(

_Well, there it is, Chapter Ten. I believe Eleven will be the last chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far! Leave a review, I love to hear from you! _

_Also, if anyone is interested, I have a Raven/Speedy one shot called _Curiosity. _Just to let you know! have a lovely day!_


	11. Chapter 11: Wiser

**Collateral  
**_Chapter Eleven: Wiser_

"When I see you, I see my own face  
I want to save you from yourself  
What could I do?  
What could I say?  
It's a downward spiral"  
- _Wiser, _Halou

)O(

Raven stared out at the city, drenched by the four-day thunderstorm; the one she was beginning to fear she brought on. With her mind constantly consumed by a country half-way around the world, she hadn't been able to sleep or eat, much less meditate. And without her meditation, she wasn't exactly sure _what_ her powers would do. A thunderstorm was what she felt on the inside, who knew what her powers would manifest with that kind of emotion?

She pressed her fingers against the glass and sighed as she barely made out the familiar shape of Titan Tower. The truth of the matter was that Raven had been hiding from the rest of the Titans. She knew that she should return and clarify everything to her teammates. They deserved an honest explanation of what had happened over the past two weeks. They deserved to know the twisted spider web that had been spun between her and Nikolai. But the other half of the truth was that she was afraid of what they'd think of her. How would they react to the idea of Raven flitting off with the enemy? Of finding something she liked in a wanted criminal?

Raven wasn't stupid. She didn't have idiotic notions of eternal love written in the stars or any kind of bullshit like that. But her and Nikolai… they just kind of fit. There was something plain and no-nonsense about their relationship. Something Raven understood and appreciated. They were good for each other. Would her friends understand that? Would they see that Raven wasn't one for roses and jewels? For sappy poems and kisses stolen in the dark?

Another streak of lightning parted the sky and Raven sighed again. She really shouldn't put off going to see her friends. Who knew when she would have another chance to see them again? She picked up Nikolai's keys and started for the door, ready to face her fear. The phone rang and Raven nearly dropped the keys. Nikolai. The knots in her heart eased, and she briefly saw a ray of sun spill out from behind the clouds.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, little bird."

Raven breathed a sigh of relief and felt a smile touch her lips. But, the smile was quickly washed away with a spark of anger. This was the first time he'd called her since he left, more than four days ago. "Well, it's good to know you haven't died yet."

"Awe, don't be sour, sweet pea." He was teasing her now and Raven couldn't stop the smile from returning. He was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Don't call me 'sweet pea'." Pause. "How's the target?"

"Safe. He just boarded a plane for D.C."

"And you?"

"I'm catching the next flight out. I've got some red tape to finish up with the Marines." There was shouting and grumbling behind him. He sighed, sounding exhausted to Raven. She was sure that it must have been a long, trying expedition, and she didn't envy him. There was another wave of shouting before he continued. "I should be home by tomorrow evening. Don't break all my tacky dishes until I get there."

Raven felt some tension leave her neck and she sighed. "You'll be home early then?"

"Of course." There was another long pause, and Raven could feel his suspicion, even through the phone. She frowned as he spoke. "_Why_, were you thinking of sneaking off with the bird brain while your lover is away?"

"Don't be rude, Nikolai. He's still my team leader." She paused, looking out at the dissipating rain. Her mind briefly wondered if it _was_ her, or if it was just coincidence. "And he's still your best friend."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's a bird brain." Nikolai sighed and there was the sound of someone talking to him. He answered quickly before turning back to Raven. His words felt heavy as he spoke them, and Raven wondered if they were from fear or exhaustion. Perhaps it was a little of both. "I just worry that you're going to find him a more desirable mate. You know, two little love birds? Or something ridiculous like that."

"I like my men Russian."

"I didn't know that." She could hear his smile.

"It was a recent discovery."

"Ah." The silence grew uncomfortable, and Raven knew what he was going to say. Part of her wanted to hear it, and part of her felt it was stupid. "I miss you." Pause. "It gets cold out here at night and I have no one to warm me up."

Raven smirked. "Is that so? Don't they have hand warmers or something you can use?"

"It's not the same. They're not as squishy."

She tried to frown, but couldn't keep the smile from touching her lips. "You know, most women don't like to be called 'squishy'."

"I always figured you were a little different." Nikolai sighed and turned around to address the noise behind him. There was some yelling, a few cheers, and the sound of cans being popped open. "I've got to get going, Rae. I'll call you when I touch down tomorrow."

"Good. I like to know you're alive every now and then."

"Glad to hear it." Pause. "I'll talk to you later, little bird." There was a click and the call ended. Raven felt herself smiling as she placed the phone back into the cradle. He was safe, and he would be home tomorrow. She glanced at the clock. That still gave her more than enough time to discuss the situation with her friends. Raven picked up the keys she had discarded on the counter. She fingered them for a second before deciding to head out into the storm.

)O( )O( )O(

Awkward silence was an understatement.

Raven chewed on her lower lip as everyone in the room seemed to be more focused on foreign objects than the scared-half-to-death Titan sitting in the middle of the sofa. In fact, the only other person who was sitting within a ten-foot radius was Robin, and smoke was coming out of his ears. This was probably the reason no of the other team mates were talking; the feared the ticking time-bomb that _was_ Robin.

"So, is this it then?" The accusation hit her ears sharply and Raven cringed at the tone. "Are you giving up the Titans?" Robin voice burned like a hot knife into her heart, and she forced herself to look at him. There was fire hiding behind his masked eyes, and Raven wasn't sure if she could ever look at him again without feeling the heat from his glare. He wanted to go off so bad, to scream at her until he was hoarse, and Raven knew it was only a matter of time before he _actually_ did.

"No. That's not it at all." Her voice didn't sound as passion-filled as she would have liked. She knew she sounded weak. "I would never give you guys up… it's just… I wanted you to know…" Raven rubbed her arm and looked away. This was not going as she had planned. She had imagined she would come into the tower in a blaze of glory and express her feelings to her team, consequences be damned. But she was finding she cared a lot more than she realized, and there was some part of her heart that still hung onto Robin's every word. She cared what _he_ thought most of all, and it was hard to admit that. "I wanted you to hear the truth."

"Raven… do you even understand what we went through while you were gone? We were so frightened for your safety. For _you_." He sighed and turned away from her. Raven could feel the anger brimming under his surface. "I barely slept for a week, trying to find you. And after all that, you just come back and claim that you have a relationship? To a _wanted_ criminal?" Robin growled and stood up, his anger threatening to take over. He started pacing in front of her and Raven picked up her eyes from the floor. Looking around, she noticed the other three Titans had quietly left. This did not ease her nerves at all. Being left alone with Robin when he was like this… it could have drastic consequences.

"I want _you_ to understand, Robin." Raven stood up from the sofa and waited until he stopped pacing before she spoke again. He stopped and turned to watch her. His gaze bore into her and Raven wondered if she would ever find the strength to stand up to him. If she could find bravery in her heart. She'd rather face her father again than have to stand up to Robin. "He's your friend, Robin. It was a stupid reason he stole the suit, and yes, it was very wrong. But he's still _your friend_. And he's mine too."

"He _stole _you. Like you were a _thing_." Robin crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. The air in the room turned pungent and there was another splinter of lighting from outside the tower. Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "And now you're telling me that it's _okay_ that he stole you. It's okay he treated you like a _thing_. That it's no big deal because you love him." Pause. "Do you see where I'm having trouble here?"

"I don't love him." Raven stated simply. Robin raised an eyebrow, and it peeked over the top of his mask. Raven couldn't help but admit that he looked a little sexy, standing there in gray light, arms crossed and lips pursed. She admired his physique for a moment in the long silence, before she continued. "I don't love him. There was never any indication of love. I said we were good for each other. A yin and yang."

"And I'm to believe that's not love?" Robin took a few steps closer, and closed the comfortable space she had set up between them. He stared at her again, running her words over in his mind. Raven frowned and turned her gaze away from him before he spoke. "Does he know that you don't love him? That this is just a _relationship_?"

"Yes." Raven had no regrets telling him the truth. There was nothing to fear from a physical relationship. There was nothing she needed to hide. "I don't think he loves me either. Or if he does, it's either platonic or he's very good at keeping it to himself."

"I don't understand this." Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's not a complicated process. We care about each other, but there isn't any love." Raven sighed and fell back onto the sofa, feeling like she was smacking her head against a brick wall. Did her team leader really have to be so _dense_? "We're just good friends."

"Who have sex?"

"Yes."

Robin opened his arms in an expression of confusion. "And this is okay for you?"

Raven sighed again and stared at him. "Look, Robin, I don't have any ideas of star-crossed lovers. I don't want roses and candlelight. I need something… different. Basic. I'm not a complicated person and I don't want a complicated relationship. I don't _want_ love."

"So, good friends who just get together and fuck is okay?"

Raven turned away, frowning at the term. "I wouldn't have used such a brash word, but _yes_. We have a close friendship and we enjoy a physical expression of our feelings."

"Mm." There was a long pause before Robin turned back to her. "He came to me and claimed that you were his. There was a whole lot of drive in him that I had never seen in Nikolai." Robin raised his eyebrow again, and watched as several emotions fluttered across Raven's face before she could censor them. "Now, Raven, you tell me that isn't an indication of love. You tell me that he's going to stay perfectly happy with games of chess and casual sex."

"_Fine. _Maybe I was wrong, Robin. Maybe he will grow to love me, or he loves me now." Raven tried to calm her hard-beating heart. She didn't want to hear this from him, not now. Not when she was trying to be strong and stand up to him. "But I don't love him. I care about him, for him, but I don't love him."

Robin grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. "I love you."

Raven frowned and tried to put space between them, but his grip was too tight. She rolled her eyes and looked away, suddenly more interested with the storm outside than the storm inside. "No. You want to posses me."

"Blue is your favorite color. Your nose wrinkles whenever anyone mentions 'Mumbo'. I know you like your eggs over-easy with an English muffin toasted to the point of burning." He took her other hand firmly as her shocked expression met his eyes. "You won't admit it, but you love _Gone with the Wind_, and Poe is not your favorite author, Austen is." He took another step toward her, shrinking the space between them. Raven really wished he hadn't done that, it only made her realize how tall and strong he was. "If you don't meditate your powers manifest in strange ways, and you fear that one day you're going to bring the tower down. Your lips tremble when lightning strikes, and you're afraid of the dark."

Raven felt her heart sink into the floor as she stared into his masked eyes. Robin had just succeeded in reiterating everything she had worked so hard to hide behind her mask of nonchalant-ness, He knew her, inside and out. He knew every quirk and nuance about her personality; every single thing. She twisted her wrists, trying to pull them from his grip. Panic was starting to spread through her chest like frost on a delicate flower. She needed to get away, and soon. "Stop, Robin. This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Raven." He frowned, his expression pure seriousness. "The truth, pure and unadulterated: I love you. Every silly, unique, unusual part."

"I don't love you." Tug. "Now, let me go."

"You're lying."

"Yes." Raven felt tears come to her eyes as his fingers lessened. Her knees felt like they were going to give out at any moment and she stared up at him, feeling helpless. "I'm lying. I'm _fucking lying_. I would have given away everything good in my life to hear you say those words. I would have let the world perish if you asked it of me." Silent tears began to spill down her face as her barriers fell. "Anything you want… I wanted you to love me so bad, Robin… but you're late. It's too complicated now. There's too much at stake."

)O(

Robin couldn't take any more. He leaned down and captured her lips in a branding kiss. The truth was, he meant it to punish her, to stop the poisoned words from spilling from her lips, but he felt everything there. Her torn soul, her love for him, her attachment to Nikolai. Everything she had felt was laid bare for him to feel all in that one kiss. He had never wanted to comfort anyone in his life, but he wanted to rock her in his arms until she felt whole again. Until she knew she was loved.

His arms went around her waist, and he dragged her body close to his, letting their heartbeats mingle. They beat with the same, melancholy rhythm. Robin nipped at her lips before pulling away. She looked thoroughly loved and his heart sang with the revelation. "One night…" He whispered into her ear. "Just one night, let me prove I love you too. Let me have a chance, Raven."

She stared up at him, fresh innocence shining behind the tears in her eyes.

)O( )O( )O(

Nikolai sighed as he stared at the paper in front of him, feeling a black spot blossom over his heart. Figures. Well, there wasn't anything to do now but put his gloves back on and enter the ring. He stared at the untidy scrawl one more time:

_You only won the battle, Nikolai. I haven't lost the war. _

)O( )O( )O(

_Okay, so I know this is probably not what you were expecting for an ending and my thoughts were all over the darn place, but it was harder than hell to end this darned story and not have it sound… cheap. Like I took the easy way out. Trust me, I have four different ending on my computer and I liked this one the best. I felt like the triangle couldn't be so cut-and-dry and I didn't want Raven to chose either of them. _

_I hope you liked this, and I'm so happy everyone enjoyed this story. THANK YOU! _

_Also, if you want more of Xaphrin's Lemony-Goodness I recommend my new Raven/Robin story: _**Honeythief.**__

_**THANK YOU AGAIN! **_


	12. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Collateral**

**EXTRA SCENES **

**)O(**

_So, someone suggested I put all the other endings I had up, just so you could take a look at what I was working with. I thought about it for a while, thinking it was kind of a silly idea, but then I thought: Okay, why not? You deserve to see another ending. This scene takes place after Raven gets off the phone with Nikolai and heads to Titan Tower._

"Thank you, Cyborg."

"No problem, Rae." Nikolai's jeep bounced a little as Cyborg loaded the last into the backseat. There wasn't much in the few boxes she decided to keep. A few of her belongings, some music, but mostly her books. Raven couldn't leave without her books. There was a long awkward silence, where neither of them could really look at each other. It felt like they were cutting ties between them, even though Raven was just moving halfway across the city. She could see the tower from the flat, for Goddess' sake. Cyborg shifted his weight before he caught her gaze again. "You know, you really should wait for the others to come back to the tower. Robin deserves an explanation."

Raven felt color flood her face. "I know."

"Do you also know he's head-over-heels in love with you?"

Raven cringed at the term and she looked away, hiding her shame. "Yes." She forced her eyes up at him. "I know, Cyborg. I understand what this means, what happens to us as a team. What happens to Robin. It's just…" She sighed and looked out at the drizzle coming down from the heavens. "I _like_ Nikolai. We're good for each other. He makes me… happy, I guess. Content." She sighed, wondering if Cyborg understood her. "I loved Robin. For years I tried to get him to notice me, to treat me like a woman and not like a team member. I wanted him to look at me the same way he used to look at Starfire. But he didn't."

"That's not Robin."

"We would have loved each other at first, but Robin would want…" Raven bit her lip and thought. "He would want roses and candlelight. He would want all the things I wouldn't. I don't want to be wrapped up in bubble wrap and fed jewels and pretty words. I want to stand eye-to-eye with you and know that we're even. That there's nothing between us we should fear, hate, or dislike." Raven grinned. "I want to know I can take him in a fight and he's not letting me win."

Cyborg laughed, although it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "That _definitely _would not be Robin." He paused and wrapped her up in a hug. "I just hate to see you go, Rae. You're like my little sister, and I just don't want you running off and marrying some stranger."

"Woah." Raven glared up at him. "There will be no marrying. At all. Ever."

Cyborg shrugged, unperturbed. "That's what you say. I get the distinct impression that one day Nikolai's gonna wake up and decide to make an honest woman out of you."

Raven growled, and Cyborg let it drop, but didn't wipe the smile off his face. Raven fingered the keys for a moment before she looked back up at him. "You should really drop by sometime… I mean… as long as you promise not to turn him in or anything."

"I'd love to. And don't worry, no one can turn him in."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Nikolai returned the suit. Technically _you're_ the only one who knows his other identity, and I doubt you'll divulge that information. Robin just _guessed,_ and it would give away his identity." He shook his head and sighed. "It would never hold up in court, so Robin just put the thing back in the vault. He did say some pretty nasty things that day."

"Nikolai did _what_?"

The sound of a crate exploding in the distance made Cyborg rethink his thoughts. Perhaps Nikolai wasn't _supposed_ to return the suit yet. Maybe he should learn to keep his big mouth _shut, _and stop getting people into trouble. "Er…"

"That… _jerk_! He is going to get it when he gets home."

"Ah. I take it he didn't tell you?"

"No." Raven hissed breath out between her teeth, trying to calm her nerves. "He told me he would be _fine_."

"Well, _is_ he fine?"

Raven paused and sighed, knowing what Cyborg was getting at. "Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"You, stop sticking up for him." Raven tried to keep the smile from showing, but it was to little avail. She grinned up at Cyborg and punched his arm. "You're as bad as he is."

"It's good to know some one is going to keep you on your toes." He hugged her before she climbed in behind the wheel. "I'll give you a call sometime soon."

"I'll see you later, Cyborg."

)O( )O( )O(

Robin felt stupid waiting for Raven to return. He'd heard from Cyborg that she visited the tower, and took her things with her. He didn't believe it at first. Would Raven really leave them? And for _what_? For Nikolai? Red X? A _wanted_ criminal. But sure enough, her room had been cleared of all her belongings, and everything that belonged in the tower was neatly boxed up and placed in the closet. Robin felt tears come to his eyes as he looked at the strange apartment around him, filled with Nikolai's things. It was plain, bare and minimalist to Robin. Nothing exciting. So what did she find interesting about him?

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Why had he waited so long to address how _he_ felt? If had had been honest with himself, then Raven would have been _his_ lover. And he wouldn't be chasing shadows in the dark. If he hadn't been so stupid. If he hadn't been so dense. He didn't realize how much he loved her until she was taken from him. Until he could no longer touch her. Until she told him to leave.

That hurt a lot.

The sound of the lock clicking made him pick up his head. There was a long pause as she stood in the doorway, watching him. Finally, she stepped into the flat and dropped her grocery bags on the counter and stood there watching him. It felt like an eternity before she spoke. "This is an unexpected surprise." She watched as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"You're back." Robin knew the words sounded stupid, but he didn't want to let her go. He didn't feel like he could _ever_ let her go. She raised an eyebrow, staring at him for a long while before deciding to speak.

"I'm _home_."

Ouch.

"I see." Robin reached out and fiddled with something on the counter before she pulled it away from him. He looked at her and sighed. "And, there's nothing that can change your mind?"

"No." She sighed and began putting the groceries away, turning her back on the conversation. "What are you doing here, Robin? Surely you didn't have some convoluted idea that you would waltz in here and sweep me off my feet with your pretty words, did you?"

"No." Robin knew Raven could tell he was lying. "I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to see if you really decided to leave the team."

"I did." Raven's answer was blunt and to-the-point. She watched him for another moment before turning back around. "I figured it was time to move on."

"I love you." Robin cringed at the tone of his voice. It sounded desperate, even to his own ears. Raven stilled, her hands in the refrigerator. She turned and looked back at him as the air turned sour. Robin had made a vital error.

"I know that." Raven sighed and walked up to him, frowning. "I loved you too, once. But, Robin, you never noticed me." Her eyes bore into him until Robin felt like he was drowning in their amethyst pools. His heart leapt into his throat, and he turned away from her. "Goddess, Robin. Just once I wanted you to look at me as a woman, not a team mate. But you were so concerned with everything else around you. Slade, Starfire… just… not me. I gave up after a while. If you weren't going to bother, neither was I."

"How long?" Robin managed to find his voice again. "When… did you love me?"

Raven barked out a shred of a sour laugh. "When? Since the battle with Trigon."

She had loved him for that long? Through thick and thin? Even though he'd probably hurt her more times than he could think of, and "That was almost three years ago!"

"I know."

"You never said anything."

"I shouldn't have to spell everything out for you." Raven whirled on him, her eyes blazing. "You _lost_ Robin. I'm sorry. Nikolai figured me out before you did, and it only took him a few days." She sighed. "A month ago I would have given every good thing in my life away to hear you say those words. But what do you want from me now? I've made my choice."

"You chose wrong."

"Get out of my house, Robin."

"_Your_ house?"

"I live here now. It's as much mine as it is his."

"Selling your soul to the highest bidder?" Robin cringed, wishing those words hadn't come out of his mouth. Raven wasn't like that. He knew that.

"That's right, Robin. That's the kind of person I am. After nearly _five years_ of being my best friend, my favorite companion, and leader of my team you know the inner most parts of my soul. And I am the kind of woman who would be like that." She pointed to the door. "Get out. Come make amends when your head clears of this mess."

"I won't ever-"

"Don't say it Robin. If you're ready to close the door on me and on your best friend since you were children… then, by all means, go head and say it. But if you value my companionship and you value Nikolai, I would go home and rest until he comes home tomorrow."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I will see you tomorrow evening."

"And we can talk about this like civilized humans?"

"Yes."

"Good then."

)O(

_The other scenes which I cannot find for the life of me, revolved around several different scenarios. One where it was six ears later and Nikolai and Raven come back to Jump City after living in Bali for years, and find Robin and Starfire married and blah blah blah. _

_The last scene, which I may still write, takes place after the last chapter (Wiser) and revolves around Nikolai coming home to find Raven there and she tells him what Robin offered and that she refused. Because she kinda, sorta loves him. Or something to that effect._

_You don't have to leave a review, this was just to show you that I was working with other endings, I hope you enjoyed!_

_Xaph. _


End file.
